¿Qué pasó después del ataque de Incognito
by ayelen rock
Summary: Este fics no me pertenece. Es de : EvilAngel988. Seras y alucard son enviados a una micion seras salva a una mujer y su bebe la mujer no se podia hacer cargo de su hijo y se lo entrega a seras
1. Chapter 1

EvilAngel988 no escribio un sinonopsis asi q tube q hacerlo yo

El fics es en italiano, asi q google lo tradujo completo

no tenia ganas de ponerme a correjir cada detalle

Capitulo 1

Han pasado unos meses desde la derrota de Incognito, e Integra, como siempre, estaba en su oficina en su papeleo. Oyó un golpe.

"Siguiente" Walter sabía que él estaba con su típico té de la tarde.

Walter entró y se paró junto a ella el té que vierte en un vaso, durante el cual integra remarcó que su mayordomo parecía muy preocupado.

"Algo pasó, Walter?" -preguntó ella.

El mayordomo suspiró y abrió la boca: "Mi señora, recibí una carta de la Reina ..."

Sus ojos se abrieron, "Muéstrame." El mayordomo obedeció y miró de cerca la reacción del heredero de Hellsing. Ella tomó una de sus cigarros mientras que Walter lo encendió. "Parece que voy a hacer un largo período de vacaciones 20 años", dijo Integra broma pero en serio, continuó, "será la de recoger de entre tres horas ... hasta entonces la Organización Hellsing seguirá haciendo su trabajo, matando a los no-muertos." Él observó desde la esquina de su mayordomo, también querido amigo, derramar una lágrima.

"Disculpe ..." él hizo una ligera reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

Integra ahora quedó solo tomando bocanadas de aire de su cigarro. Fue a buscar a las calles de Londres y pensó: "¿Y ahora qué hago?" tomando un poco "de su cigarro parecía el día daba paso a la noche", ¿qué será de Alucard y Seras? ".

Dos días después de

Durante su entrenamiento Seras Victoria llamada fue hecha a partir de su amo, Alucard, interrumpiendo así su entrenamiento.

" La mujer policía, Integra nos quiere en su oficina llegó en media hora " , dijo.

" Sí, maestro. " Respondió.

A medida que su rutina se dio una ducha, se puso el uniforme y salió.

Integra no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué tan bien conoces la historia de la Torre de Londres Incognito no podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que hay es que se ha dicho que los daños causados r03;r03;por él se pusieron de nuevo en la organización y se ha señalado que algunos de los soldados conspiraron Hellsing contra la reina, y por lo tanto a mí mismo. Todo ello para ocultar la existencia de los vampiros y criaturas no-muertos para las personas. Hace dos días recibí una carta escrita por la reina en persona donde yo condenado a 20 años de prisión por "conspiración "y para poner fin a todas las actividades de mi organización". Él dio una calada a su cigarro, y al ver las expresiones de mayordomo y sus dos vampiros, Alucard siguió mirándole a los ojos ", según la carta que usted y Seras encierro en el sótano durante veinte años, pero ..." hizo una pausa por un momento para ver endurecer su siervo ", pero al hacerlo el número de los no-muertos crecería fuera de proporción y será imposible restablecer el orden, pero no puedo frustrar la voluntad de la Reina, y por eso digo que todos los soldados que viven organización son enviados a casa de esta manera la organización ya no tendrá ninguna actividad ". Sonrió cuando vio a Alucard relajarse "Walter, te confío la tarea de mantener un ojo sobre las actividades de los no-muertos y por lo tanto dar a sus misiones a Alucard y Seras."

"Para mí es un gran honor", dijo, y dio una pequeña reverencia. Integra ahora se volvió hacia los dos vampiros.

"Alucard, usted tendrá que seguir entrenando Seras Victoria para que sea más eficiente en mi regreso", dijo.

"Sí, mi señora." Alucard respondió.

Dio otra calada a su cigarro, "Bueno, ahora llegamos a la misión de esta noche ...".

Al día siguiente

Integra hizo pasar a su despacho Walter, quien dijo:

"Mi señora, vino a los agentes de la Reina".

"Está bien ... estoy listo", respondió el mayordomo y la puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Los dos hombres se miraron a su alrededor, y luego otra, y luego uno de ellos se adelantaron y comenzaron a hablar:

"Buenas noches, Sir Hellsing" durante un momento mientras Integra lo miró con su puro en la boca "por orden de la reina, tenemos que acompañarla en la Torre de Londres, fue acusado de conspiración contra la reina, para gran pena de veinte años ' años. " Después de que el segundo hombre se inclinó y dijo:

"Sir Hellsing, siga" dando una pequeña reverencia.

Integra murió en su cigarro en el cenicero de cristal y siguió a los dos hombres, pero antes de salir se volvió a su mayordomo que estaba de pie en la reunión.

"Cuida de ti mismo, Walter" sonrió

"Tú también, Sir Integra", respondió.

Venían en la entrada y en la mente de la integración de una voz habló

" Esta es una situación inaceptable, porque los seres humanos no pueden saber que camina la noche en medio de ellos? Para usted que sería más fácil si participara en una de las criaturas de la noche " , dijo Alucard con la sonrisa.

"Ese 's cierto, pero yo soy un Hellsing, Hellsing nos hemos jurado que si morimos, morimos por los seres humanos. entonces, si la gente estará consciente del mundo no-muertos va a estar bien y un maldito criminal podría venir a la mente para crear un ejército de demonios, vampiros y otras criaturas, es demasiado arriesgado.

" Lo entiendo, pero tu ser Hellsing quién te dijo que me dejara despierto mientras usted está lejos, ¿por qué no te callas? ".

" Por la razón que te expliqué ayer por la noche, nada más. "

" Ya veo, "la voz de Alucard se detuvo un momento y luego dijo:" Así que renunciar para siempre a mi oferta? " , dijo, con la esperanza de cambiar de opinión.

. " Sí, Alucard y terminamos con esta Ahora tienen otra tarea: Tren Seras Victoria y continúan cazando los no-muertos. "

" Sí, Integra "

" Buena suerte, Alucard "

" Tú también "

Terminando esa frase Integra entró en un encabezado coche en su nuevo hogar, donde platija un largo período de veinte años.

Un año más tarde

Ha pasado un año desde que Alucard y Seras estaban bajo el mando de Walter, de hecho, esa noche, como los demás, tenía una misión. Se encontraban en un pueblo cercano a Londres, un vampiro que se había escapado de Seras la noche anterior se había refugiado allí y habían sangrado casi todos los habitantes o los que sobrevivieron habían huido o habían convertido en vampiros.

" La mujer policía, voy al este y al oeste de ir, ¿de acuerdo? " ordenó Alucard

" Sí, señor . "

Continuando hacia el oeste se reunió innumerables demonios, pero ni rastro del vampiro. Mató a uno tras otro todos los ghoul en las formas más horribles, y por eso su amo le felicito.

" Mis felicitaciones, Mujer policía. ¿Alguna vez visto tan emocionado para la caza "

" Maestro, esto no es el entusiasmo, pero la ira '. No es mi culpa si estas personas se han convertido en vampiros si no hubiera escapado el vampiro la noche anterior, ahora estas personas sería bueno. " dijo Seras tristemente a su amo.

" De hecho, usted tendrá que reparar su error, encontrar el vampiro tiene que estar ahí. "

" Sí, mi señor. "

Después de haber aplastado la cabeza de un demonio se dirigió a un cementerio y una iglesia, que él sabía que estaba allí, sintió su olor. De pronto se escuchó un grito de una mujer que pedía ayuda y Seras corrió a la iglesia en la que vio a la mujer, que estaba tratando de entrar en la iglesia con algo en sus brazos, un bebé. Seras vio que algunos demonios y los vampiros, que perseguía, en torno a la mujer y el bebé estaba llorando desesperadamente.

"No te preocupes, hijo mío. Pronto los ángeles nos llevarán lejos y conocer a tu padre." Ella trató de tranquilizar al niño, fallando miserablemente.

Los vampiros llegaron a la mujer que trató de enviar a la basura con sus brazos hasta que uno de ellos se la llevó al dejar caer el niño que tomó el vampiro.

"Coma a la mujer, los espíritus necrófagos! El niño es mío." Ella dijo, riendo como un loco.

"¡NO!" Seras lanzado el ghoul cogerlos por la cabeza y golpear juntos, ellos eviscerado y finalmente cayó al suelo, mientras que la mujer se liberó y corrió detrás de algunas lápidas orando a Dios para que se apiade de ella y de su hijo. Ahora Seras fue antes de que el vampiro que sonrió ferozmente a ella.

"Déjame ir o matar a este bebé!" el grito del vampiro.

"No tengo tiempo", sonrió como su maestro llamando a un portal oscuro de donde sacó su Harkonnen y le disparó al vampiro que no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra que se convirtió en polvo. El instante en que el niño vampiro desapareció casi se cae si no fuera por la velocidad de Seras que lo atrapó. El bebé en sus brazos tan pronto como empezó a calmarse y le sonrió. Después de haberlo sacudido de nuevo a su madre sin ser visto, usó sus poderes para darle a él. La mujer aún estaba acurrucado cuando oyó que frotar un trapo a su lado y vio a su hijo en el aire, la atrapó y la abrazan; se dio la vuelta para ver el salvador y vio detrás de unos árboles en la parte lateral de la iglesia que estaba tratando de ocultar, pero la mujer habló.

"Gracias por mi y mi bebé de ahorro, usted es un ángel en el cielo vino a salvarnos, gracias" agradeció a la criatura oculta.

"No me lo agradezcas, sólo cumplí con mi deber", respondió.

"Puedo ver el rostro de la persona que me salvó, por favor", le preguntó, tratando de ocultar la curiosidad que se escondía en su mente.

"Si lo hago, te escapas y su bebé va a llorar de nuevo, yo no quiero llorar," Seras respondió con tristeza.

La mujer tomó coraje y desafió "Por supuesto que no, como pude. Hay que haya guardado y la promesa de no gritar o correr, te lo juro." Entonces la mujer se quedó inmóvil cuando la criatura salió de detrás de los árboles un poco vacilantes hasta que su rostro se mostró por la luz de la luna y la mujer sonrió cuando la vio, él no había asustado a su cara cubierta de sangre que sabía que era de esas criaturas. Era una niña, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio y llevaba una camisa roja y pantalones apretados negros oscuros, pero lo que golpeó a la mujer ella eran que eran de color rojo como la sangre.

"Supongo que sabes que yo no soy humano soy un monstruo ..." Seras dijo, cerrando los ojos, creyendo que iba a tener miedo si viera sus ojos del color de la sangre.

"Sé que no eres humano, eres un ángel!" La mujer sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y continuó, "usted no es un monstruo en absoluto, de hecho yo soy."

"¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Veo una madre que ha intentado luchar con su bebé que lloraba por seres como yo, otros seres humanos han huido de mí, porque ellos son mi mal aura" espetó Seras.

"Una madre valiente, yo? Me iba a dejar a mi hijo en la puerta de la iglesia, lo habría abandonado a esas criaturas y me he quedado. Aunque eres una de esas criaturas, pero considero que seas un angel porque nos salvaste," respondí la mujer y el niño comenzó a llorar y retorcerse de su madre.

"¿Por qué quiere dejar a un niño tan hermoso? Tener un hijo es algo maravilloso, una alegría que no puedo tener a causa de mi estado."

Seras dijo estas palabras porque era verdad, creía que los muertos vivientes no podía tener hijos y no quería pedir a su amo, que ciertamente habría tenido ideas extrañas y habría desaprobado tal comportamiento humano.

"No puedo saber esto, pero ahora ya no tengo una casa e incluso mi marido, que fue asesinado por el monstruo", la mujer comienza a llorar mientras Seras se sentía culpable.

"Es mi culpa, si este vampiro vino aquí, tuve que matarlo cuando era inocua, que no habría hecho esta masacre!" ahora ella se echó a llorar.

La mujer fue trasladada aún más cuando vio el pequeño Draculina derramó lágrimas de sangre por lo que había pasado allí.

"Estas son las lágrimas de un ángel ... incluso si has cometido un error si no hacia adelante y no se trató de remediar de alguna manera y en el extremo de haber guardado y lo reparó por lo que ahora me gustaría preguntarle ... te lo ruego ... cuidar mi hijo, "la mujer se inclinó hacia abajo y levantando a su hijo en la parte superior Seras porque su hijo después de que el niño.

"W-¿qué?" Seras estaba desconcertado por lo que ella le preguntó y continuó: "Yo no puedo, es tu hijo." De hecho, ella le hubiera gustado tomarla en sus brazos otra vez ese hermoso bebé.

"Yo os conjuro, Angel, lo toma, si se queda con él me iba a morir en pocos días. Llévelo con usted, yo no tengo una vida lo más probable es morir antes que él y esas criaturas podría volver ... Te lo ruego, la tomó." La mujer entre lágrimas le suplicó que tomar el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Seras en el lugar no pudieron resistir, pero incluso si estuvo de acuerdo en mantenerlo, no sabían cómo el niño habría tenido que permanecer oculto. Habría tenido una infancia como un recluso, porque él era humano, probablemente habría encontrado una forma con el tiempo.

"Mujer, voy a tratar de hacerse cargo de él, pero no sé si puedo mantenerlo conmigo para siempre dentro de unos años mi amo volverá y no puedo garantizar que usted estará conmigo, espero que te las arreglas para encontrar la vida, el trabajo honesto, y Puedo recuperar a tu hijo ".

En ese momento la mujer se alegró y dio su llanto niño al vampiro, el bebé en sus brazos tan pronto como dejó de llorar y se aferró firmemente a ella. Seras volvió hacia la mujer y le dijo su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Seras Victoria, lo que es tuyo?

"El mío es Madlen, mientras que su ... bueno ... que nació justo esta mañana he llamado Vladimir, como su padre, pero si quieres te podemos darle otro nombre." La mujer respondió, y le acarició el bebé en los brazos de Seras.

"Parece que ahora eres su madre, Seras, le mantiene lo más cerca que hace un hijo con su madre." Dijo Madlen ver el sereno volvió Vladimir y Seras.

"No voy a cambiar su nombre, es tan hermoso. El único problema que tengo que resolver es hacerlo para acostumbrarse a dormir durante el día y levantarse a la noche." Seras dijo en tono de broma, sin responder al comentario Madlen, pero el verdadero problema era su maestro, que sin duda no le permitiría mantener Vladimir con él. Seras se oyó de repente la voz de la mente de su amo.

" La mujer policía, he cortado los necrófagos que espero que haya hecho lo mismo, vamos a volver a la mansión " Alucard ordenó.

" Sí, maestro. Ahora vengo. " dijo Seras.

"Madlen, me tengo que ir, no te preocupes por Vladimir, voy a seguir a lo seguro," Seras le dijo antes de irse.

"Bueno, hola Vladimir, eres bueno con Seras y ... adiós" Madlen se fue llorando en la oscuridad, Seras no se movió hasta que la vio desaparecer. Abrió un portal oscuro y antes de entrar le dijo al

"Por favor, no hacer ningún ruido, si usted no quiere ser comido vivo por el monstruo en el sótano" del Draculina bromeó y se rió hasta que el pequeño Seras ya le dijo que se callara.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se puso Vladimir en su ataúd, durante el viaje a la pequeña se quedó dormido y luego de ese momento, era fácil de ocultar.

"Esto se hace, ahora tengo que conseguir la leche para darle de comer, espero que todo salga bien y que el Maestro o Walter no se da cuenta," se dijo preocupado.

Pedir permiso para salir a Walter fue fácil, por tanto, para la leche estaba en su lugar ahora ocultar tocado por Vladimir Alucard, un antiguo vampiro estaba siempre visitar por la noche para asegurarse de que él bebió su comida. La única cuestión a resolver era la siguiente: ¿quién le hubiera importado para el niño si se despertaba durante el día? En el momento de cerrar el ataúd, Alucard apareció detrás de él sentado en una silla con las botas sobre la mesa.

"La mujer policía que vuelva más tarde, algo sucedió en ese cementerio?" Iglesias Alucard.

"N-No, señor." Seras dijo, y se sentó en el ataúd. Por un momento pensó que había descubierto todo, trató de poner barreras en su mente con la esperanza de que iba a funcionar y en ese momento él tenía una idea para cambiar el tema y tal vez sería útil para resolver su problema.

"Maestro?". Seras comenzaron a hablar nunca había pedido nada a su amo, de hecho Alucard nunca ha tratado de entablar conversación con ella, si no es para burlarse de o relacionarlos con alguna misión por Walter.

"¿Sí?". Alucard respondió secamente.

"Me gustaría que me enseñes." El Draculina dijo, volviendo los ojos al suelo.

"¿Qué, mujer policía?". Ojos de Alucard se iluminaron, hasta entonces nunca había pedido nada, de hecho, ella siempre había tenido miedo de él, ni en la formación ni vampiro, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que quería aprender.

"Um-m en el momento no lo sé, yo sé que tengo mucho que aprender acerca de los vampiros y sus poderes, por lo que no sé, tal vez más tarde que puedo darle una respuesta si permito-ing." Seras intentó no mirar a su amo a los ojos y empezaron un poco 'a temblar, ella siempre había tenido miedo de él debido a su aura oscura, pero él siempre había admirado la forma en que hace un estudiante con su profesor favorito.

"Bueno, siempre me ha gustado la naciente con el deseo de aprender. Pero ahora, vamos, tenemos que informar a Walter." Alucard dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba ansioso por saber lo que le gustaría aprender, y luego desapareció.

"Sí, maestro." Seras dijo tan pronto como ella lo vio desaparecer.

Él se aseguró de que su amo había ido solo que suspiró y se levantó y se marchó del ataúd, ya que era el bebé, que seguía durmiendo profundamente, le dio un beso en la frente a Vladimir y alcanzó su maestro Walter.

Como siempre lo ha hecho, Alucard hizo un informe muy detallado, en particular, sobre cómo Seras comenzó a tomar en serio la caza, mientras que él estaba informando que ella seguía pensando en el bebé en su ataúd.

"Miss Seras, es algo malo?" Walter llamó su atención desde que la vio en sus pensamientos.

"No, no, estoy bien. Ideas que estaba reordenando un momento, me disculpo," Seras respondió a la vez, un poco de "tomada de la vergüenza.

"Está bien, puedes irte ahora." Walter les deja.

Alucard y Seras fueron de inmediato se dirigieron a la puerta y cuando vio que Alucard se había ido ella volvieron a Walter.

"Ehm, Walter?"

"Si?"

"Bueno ..." dijo un poco tímida, pero mantuvo la misma: "Me gustaría que usted lea esto, pero por favor, asegúrese de que alguien no sabe lo que dice, por favor," susurró ella con preocupación.

"Está bien", Walter susurró en respuesta a Seras sonriendo.

Seras en el billete habían pedido permiso para salir y que Alucard no sabe esto y sobre todo que nadie entrara en su habitación.

"Está bien, puedes irte." Walter aceptó ese pequeño deseo, riendo un poco. "

"Gracias, Walter," Seras saltó al cuello de la pobre mayordomo que se sorprendió: "Lo siento, Walter," se echó hacia atrás, sonrojándose un poco. "

"No importa ahora va antes de que alguien insospettisca" dijo el mayordomo con un guiño.

Seras corrió a 'entrada principal, estaba feliz de que todo fue sin contratiempos.

En ese momento regresó Alucard por Walter

"Lo que ha pedido a la policía?" Preguntó Alucard, ya que no podía entrar en la cabeza y ver por qué estaba tan feliz.

"No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntado el pestillo.

"Debido a que acaba de salir con un aire de una niña que le había dado permiso para ir a los paseos", dijo el vampiro con una risita.

"Él sólo pidió que se fuera, nada más", dijo Walter ni más ni Alucard sería sospechoso.

"Está bien", Alucard se alejó.

"Yo no sigo y no cuestiono, ¿de acuerdo?" Walter tenía que asegurarse de que no vuelve o Seras se enojaría con él.

"Crystalline, voy a ir a mi habitación"

"Y no te metas en su habitación, es una orden"

Alucard se rió entre dientes, cada noche que pasaba Walter parecía Integra.

"Está bien", y desapareció.

El mayordomo, tan pronto como el viejo vampiro se había ido, puff.

Seras, por suerte para él, se encontró con todo lo necesario tratar esta vez no hizo uso de la puerta para volver a la casa, pero un portal oscuro y teletransportado a su habitación. Estaba tranquilo, nadie había entrado justo cuando él había pedido Walter.

"Gracias a Dios." Pero tan pronto como se abrió el ataúd, el bebé lloraba cuando vio Seras pero se calmó de inmediato.

"Vladimir, cállate," Seras dijo con severidad, y el niño se quedó en silencio.

"Te he traído la cena", dijo ella, sonriendo. El pequeño comenzó a patear la felicidad. Seras lo que la leche hizo y se lo dio a él hasta que el pequeño estaba satisfecho.

"Eso es todo, ahora vamos a ir ..." se va a hacer que se duerma cuando el bebé se puso rígido puso morado y luego volvió a la normalidad, Seras supo de inmediato lo que había sucedido, mala señal, pero era, de hecho, preparado, además de la leche había comprado todo lo necesario para cuidar de él .

"Esto es asqueroso, pero ... yo no renunció por tan poco, yo maté a los monstruos con un olor más repugnante", dijo en tono de broma y se reía poco y se unió a él.

Ahora estaba limpio, comenzó a jugar con él durante algunas horas hasta que se durmió, lo puso en su ataúd, y luego se puso a pensar, tuvo que pedir a su maestro que le enseñara a llamar a su perro del infierno con lo que habría resuelto el que enfrentar el problema de cuidado de niños durante el día para Vladimir y luego a la izquierda al niño solo y pidió a su amo, tan pronto como salió de su habitación.

" Maestro, ¿estás ahí? ", preguntó tímidamente Seras, para hablar con su amo siempre la hizo sonrojar.

" ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? " dijo Alucard en voz baja.

" Eso fue hace algún tiempo, le pregunté si me podía enseñar, pero no sabía qué, ahora lo sé. ", dijo la firma, que tuvo que aprender, para ella y para su bebé.

" Bien, ahora vamos a reunirnos en el patio ", dijo Alucard.

" Sí, Señor ", diciendo esto Seras fue al patio trasero.

Al llegar Seras, Alucard ya estaba allí tendido en un banco mirando a la luna.

"Está bien, poli, ¿qué es lo que se aprende de esta noche? Alucard miró y se sorprendió al ver a su creciente por lo que decidió aprender.

"Quiero aprender cómo invocar mi perro del infierno, señor, y también a toda prisa"

Ojos de Alucard se abrieron, "Oh - oh realmente" Draculina no creía que él siempre ha negado su naturaleza de vampiro ahora le preguntó cómo ejecutar su mastín.

"Sí, señor," Seras se determinó nada perdería su decisión.

Alucard lo hizo y explicó en primer lugar, ¿cuál fue el perro del infierno y luego cuáles eran los requisitos para que sea más fácil invocación.

"Muy bien, en primer lugar debo decir que el perro del infierno no es más que la esencia del propietario vampiro, eso es su propia persona, el personaje, pero sucede que, incluso si lo somos, que tienen su propia conciencia y la forma de estar al frente de otra persona, alguien que tiene su mismo carácter, además de facilitar la convocatoria debe comer mucha sangre ... "Yo lo veo sonreír por un momento la reacción de la chica, sabiendo que tenía que beber sangre para ser capaz de convocar a su mascota, vio vacilar un segundo, pero luego otra vez la determinación que antes. "... o estar en una situación de peligro, que protegerá a su amo con su vida." Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron de inmediato, pero pronto estaba aterrorizado, Alucard querían ver lo que pensaba, pero se encontró frente a una pared en solcabile.

"Mujer policía veo que has mejorado tus barreras mentales, así que me preguntó por qué cambió de expresión cuando te dije que podría aparecer durante una situación de peligro?" Me parece que la pregunta Alucard se enfrentan a un muy avergonzado, tenía curiosidad por saber qué la había llevado en ese estado.

"-Y yo que pensaba que si yo quería aprender temprano para orar con él, aparte de la sangre s-potable, que debería correr el riesgo de morir y luego brilló en mi mente ..." Seras dudó por un momento.

"¿En qué estabas pensando, policía?" Preguntó Alucard, sonriendo, tal vez adivinó lo que significaba, pero le hizo decir a ella.

Seras le dieron valor y dijeron: "¿Qué voy a luchar contra ti, para hacer eso", bajó la vista tan pronto como Alucard se echó a reír.

"¿Quieres que yo?" Ojos de Alucard se iluminaron con una luz oscura, el mal.

Seras estaba avergonzado por lo que había dicho y la reacción de Alucard no ayudó, pero entonces el recuerdo del pequeño paquete acostado en su cama le dio la fuerza y r03;r03;determinación, respondió.

"Sí, señor. ¿Quieres pelear con usted, incluso ahora. Tengo mis razones para ser así se considera, y también Sir Integra te ha dicho que tienes que entrenar, así que antes de que usted comience, mejor." Le gruñó sin querer.

"La mujer policía se determina esta noche", ronroneó en conformidad con dicha determinación. Pronto se convirtió en serio cuando vio que el policía puso en guardia, a los ojos de su incipiente nunca vio la Draculina tímido como siempre, pero un vampiro que lo estaba desafiando.

"Está bien, te diré justo antes de empezar esto, usted necesitará llamar realmente sentir el peligro, por dentro te sientes algo, lo sentirás cuando te quieres salir, tendrás que empujarlo hacia fuera y aparecerá. He aquí ahora podemos empezar ... Mujer policía, ¿qué estás haciendo? ". Alucard se sorprendió al ver a su naciente echar un portal de un bolso oscuro de sangre, pero no uno más. En menos de un minuto se había secado y estaba satisfecho.

"Estoy listo, el Maestro," Seras gruñó.

"¿Estás bien, Mujer policía? Desde cuándo eres un Draculina no envió abajo de una gota de sangre nunca intencionalmente. 'M Aturdido por su gesto, espero que toda la sangre que mantener con vida el mayor tiempo posible, porque voy a tener piedad. Hechos a continuación, Seras Victoria. " El maestro rugió al ver a su cargo naciente hacia él.

Seras fue a dar un enfoque directo se dirigió a su maestro la carga de un golpe que Alucard esquivó sin esfuerzo.

"La mujer policía, usted tiene que poner más esfuerzo" se burló.

Llegó otro puñado que fue a vaciar Seras pero se recuperó y llamando a sus garras que venían a romper el escudo de Alucard. Este gesto hizo entretener al antiguo vampiro que fue a la encimera. Seras estaba asustado por un momento pero se puso de pie de inmediato, comenzó a retroceder casi todos esquivando los golpes de su amo. Los dos vampiros que no gruñó después de cada ataque. Más confrontación continuar para seguir adelante, su velocidad aumentó hasta que vieron que sombras. Cuando reaparecieron estaban protegidos en la sangre y con la ropa desgarrada. Seras bajar la guardia por un momento para la fatiga, lo que le costó muy caro. De hecho Alucard sólo bajó la guardia levantó la mano para agarrar su cuello y en sus ojos había una luz extraña. Tenía sed de su sangre, para ver cómo su y su sangre manchaba su ropa, lo hizo parecer maravilloso, una criatura salvaje como él.

Seras se encontró en el aire con su profesor, que la estranguló hasta ese momento sintió algo que quería salir, pero no siempre parece el momento adecuado hasta allí. O al menos pensaba que era otra cosa. Él trató de retorcerse, pero la toma de Alucard era demasiado fuerte, él evitó sus ojos porque sabía que tenía su propia luz. Su cara enrojecida, que nunca había estado tan cerca de él, sacudió la cabeza y siguió escabullirse de la toma.

" Este no es momento para pensar en ciertas cosas, Seras. recordar la razón de este choque . " Ella dijo a sí misma.

En ese momento oyó algo rugido dentro, alguien que quería salir y Seras supo inmediatamente qué hacer. Con su mente se abrió un portal detrás de su Maestro y se partió como un rayo blanco que se apoderó del brazo de su amo, dejándola caer al suelo cuando fue arrojado contra un árbol, por su parte, se rió y aplaudió.

"Felicidades, Mujer policía. Allí hicieron." Alucard la felicitó. Estaba orgulloso de su defensa naciente en el mastín fue toda una hazaña; Tuvieron que pasar décadas para él encontrarlo mientras ella una noche.

Seras no lo podía creer, él era capaz de confiar en su mastín. Era una especie de perro-lobo como el de su maestro, pero de menor tamaño, tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve, que era precioso. El lobo le enseñó los dientes a Alucard y en ese momento su abrigo cambió de color como la del Maestro, negro como la pez.

Ojos de Alucard agrandaron que nunca había visto una cosa así. Un mastín que podría cambiar el color de la capa debido a las emociones, en este caso, podría depender del perro negro que se sentía rabia hacia él. Alucard sonrió cuando él sabía cómo hacerlo y le aconsejó:

"La mujer policía, el mastín es muy especial, porque no nos ponemos a prueba?"

Seras abrió la boca cuando su profesor pidió a ella. Era más grande que ella y tenía el mismo manto. Los dos perros comenzaron a gruñir entre sí, a la espera de las órdenes de su amo; Ella respondió:

" Sí, señor ".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En ese señaló Alucard Seras comenzó de nuevo a los ataques que se basó en su guardia. Seras sólo lo vieron venir dio un paso atrás y se carga un mástil que iba subsidio, sino también el ataque de su amo había ido a firmar, de hecho, durante la refriega Seras sintió el brazo derecho le dolía, hizo una gran dificultad para moverse, pero no dio ganado.

En ese momento los dos mastines también comenzaron a pelear. Los dos perros se les dio la pata, garra, mordedura. Sus capas eran de sangre abundante, pero nadie se dieron por vencidos y continuaron a rasgar aparte unos de otros, pero que estaba recibiendo lo mejor de Alucard. La loba Seras también se sentía estar en desventaja si no se rindió seguido luchando al igual que su amo.

Alucard estaba orgulloso de cómo su niña estaba tan decidido en su lucha no había ni rastro de miedo, que siempre había tenido, según él, algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y ahora, aquí estaba, como un verdadero salvaje vampiro, como un verdadero Reina sin vida. No entendía por qué, pero en su interior sentía que algo estaba pasando, una preocupación? ¿Para quién? Para ese bebé? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se parecía. . .

" NO. " Alucard gruñó para sus adentros, interrumpiendo una última pregunta, que no creía que el pensamiento, que no debería.

Después de que el pensamiento se hizo más oscura comenzó a usar sus poderes sin tener en cuenta la Draculina se ha agotado.

El sabueso de Alucard comenzando a ser más agresivo y se abalanzó sin piedad contra el otro temblando de agotamiento, estaba casi terminado.

Seras no aguantar más era demasiado débil y vio que su amo había vuelto más malvado, que había perdido el control, ya no podía defenderse y ahora Draculina sentía que él la mataría. Alucard le iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

Los dos dejaron de luchar contra los lobos, lobo bocados más grandes tomadas el uno al otro y comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que el lobo no reaccionó, porque sentía que su amo estaba en peligro. Durante los boludos que el lobo inferiva mayor, el lobo comenzó a regirse por y rasgó la cara del otro, esto lo soltó y el lobo corrió a su maestro que él estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

Alucard no se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo demasiado poder en la lucha al ver ahora que el Draculina estaba exhausto, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final cuando vio a su mastín, lo agarró del brazo y hundió sus colmillos rasgarlo. El perro tiró de su brazo y se lo puso entre su amo y Alucard. Justo en ese momento supo que todo había terminado, se enderezó y desaparece por sí solo, dejando el mastín mastín Seras para cuidar de la amante, empezó a lambirle su rostro cuando había perdido el conocimiento.

" Maestro, despierta, despierta. " Seras oyó una voz, que no era la de Alucard.

"¿Quién es?". Ella dijo, abriendo los ojos y vio una gran sorpresa que el lobo blanco estaba lamiendo mi cara.

"Seras Victoria han luchado con la fuerza de un verdadero vampiro, al igual que mis compañeros, estoy orgulloso de ti." Seras estaba tirado en el suelo cuando oyó la voz de Alucard, vio que estaba a su lado, ella inmediatamente se puso de pie, la hizo un efecto extraño para estar cerca de su amo, pero se dio cuenta que no podía ponerse de pie. El lobo a su lado trató de ayudarla y entonces recordó todo lo que pasó, él estaba luchando contra su maestro, pero luego perdió el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre.

"Maestro, ¿qué pasó?" . ella no entendía, que se cree que está muerto.

"Su mastín oyó que iba a morir y por lo que han interferido en nuestra lucha ... Me quité un brazo ... por este acto, debo castigarte severamente ...". Seras lo miró a los ojos, que había sido petrificada. "Pero esta noche estoy magnánimo." El vampiro masculino concluyó guiñándole un ojo y dándole una sonrisa traviesa.

" Es la verdad, yo no quiero perder, maestro. " voz en mi cabeza, dijo con tristeza. El lobo se quejó a su lado.

Seras sabían que esa voz pertenecía a su mastín y Alucard lo vieron.

"Maestros y mastines tienen una conexión mental, como Masters y Nascenti ... también después de ganar el poder de evocar el mastín, el maestro es capaz mayor facilidad para cambiar de forma, por ejemplo, un lobo ... usted sabe que usted no vea ningún mal en la forma de un lobo ", explicó Alucard lamiéndose los labios, sonrió mientras estaba allí en la ira y la vergüenza al hacerlo.

Pero con esa explicación Seras se calmó y empezó a frotar la cabeza de su mastín y de inmediato vino a la mente otra pregunta.

"Maestro?"

"Si?"

"Este tipo de conexión se puede crear con ... los seres humanos?". Alucard Seras sintió que había sido un poco "reacios a esa pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado, mujer policía?". Él siseó. El mastín que todavía estaba presente le gruñó, cambiando su capa de nuevo en negro.

"Y ... bueno ... que" tenía que encontrar una buena excusa retrospectiva sería sospechoso "para cualquier eventualidad cuando regrese Sir Integra tal vez dar a mí con algunos soldados y, en ese caso, para nosotros no escuchamos del enemigo pensó que podíamos usar ... si es posible ". Él suspiró cuando vio que Alucard había relajado.

" Maldita sea, pero uno sólo puede aprender y sólo quiere? " , se dijo.

" Con un jefe como el tuyo, no lo creo. " contestó el lobo

" Eh -. eh tienes razón " , dijo Seras.

"Si te importa tanto ... es muy simple, tenemos la capacidad dentro de nosotros los vampiros, sólo se concentra en la persona que desea crear el enlace y ya está." Alucard respondió seco, no le gustaba esa pregunta. Cómo siempre quería saber si los vampiros podían comunicarse telepáticamente con los seres humanos? Había algo que hacer y él lo averiguaría.

"El sol se eleva, es el momento de ir a la cama, mujer policía". Ordenó.

"Si, padrone".

Antes de entrar en su habitación, Seras fue a la cocina y cogió a uno de los tres paquetes de sangre refrigerada. Odiaba a beber, pero si usted no quiere correr el riesgo de morder Vladimir tenía que hacerlo, empezó a chupar la primera cuando se dio cuenta de que su mastín todavía estaba allí y la miró, vinieron a él que podía hablar con ella.

" Mi nombre es Seras, ¿cuál es el tuyo? ". pidió al vampiro.

" Yo no tengo un nombre, pero si quieres que me puedo dar uno a usted, maestro . " El lobo respondió.

" Está bien, pero ahora deja de llamarme Maestro, me acaba de llamar y me doy Seras tu, no me gusta la formalidad . " Seras le dijo, sonriendo.

" Por supuesto, Pa ... Seras . " El lobo le devolvió sus instintos para llamar a su jefe, por lo general los vampiros le gustaba ser llamado Masters.

" No, ahora vemos que el nombre que se le dará ... " pensado por un momento. "... te gusta Tara?"

" Me gusta, es lindo . " El lobo gritó de acuerdo, feliz de tener un nombre ahora.

" Quería llamar Tarish o Ishtar, pero creo que addicano más como un hombre que una mujer . "dijo Seras.

" Ellos tienen algún significado ? " Tara preguntó con curiosidad.

" Sí, es el nombre de la diosa protectora de los lobos benigna, familiar maligna, sino también representa la muerte, pensé que ibas bien, cuando lo vi cambiar el color de su manto, pensé que era perfecto. blanco simboliza la diosa benigna y su emociones tales como la paz, la felicidad y el amor, mientras que la ira negro, el miedo, y más .. ".. Explicó Tara.

" De hecho, usted tiene razón, pero me gusta mucho Tara lo mismo . " Tara la tranquilizó.

Seras sonrió y acarició su espalda mientras que Tara se frotaba entre sus piernas, ronroneando, algunos gatos no les gusta.

" Tara, tengo que pedirte un favor ... " Esperaba que él podía hacerlo, que no sabía a quién más preguntar.

" Lo que sea . " Tara estaba listo para cualquier tarea.

" Bueno ... yo quiero ... mi hijo después de que el niño, que es humana, puede despertar durante el día y no sé qué hacer, lo puede hacer? ". Seras esperaban que Tara era capaz de hacerlo.

El lobo se ha mantenido en silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego asintió, pero un poco preocupado.

" Puedo hacerlo, pero que iba a necesitar ... "Tara no sabía si continuar, necesitaba una cosa que odiaba Seras. La sangre.

" ¿Qué necesitas? voy a dar todo lo que quieras si puede hacerse cargo de él "Seras lo daría todo, lo importante es que Vladimir estaba bien.

"... Tengo que alimentarme. Necesito la sangre humana, los vampiros como usted también tiene que alimentarnos. Si no lo hiciera correría el riesgo de matarlo. sabe que la sangre de los bebés es el mejor del mundo . " Tara retrocedió unos pasos que consideren que Seras se enfadaría con ella.

" Sólo eso? Entonces usted puede cuidar de Vladimir? No hay problema, espera un momento ... Que guardes . " Seras estaba radiante, él tomó una de sus paquetes y hacia adentro un plato y se lo entregó a Tara para empezar lambirlo todo.

" ¡Gracias! " Tara estaba feliz y continuó: " El choque con Cerberus me ha agotado. "

" Chi è Cerberus ? " Seras no capi.

" El otro mastín, uno de tu amo, Alucard ", explicó Tara.

" Ah aquí ... bueno, al menos fue capaz de darle un nombre que sólo él podía dar a un perro del infierno. El guardián del infierno . " Seras rió y Tara se unió a ella.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, mujer policía?". Una tercera voz dijo apagar la risa. Alucard.

"Nada, mi señor." Seras reanudaron sus barreras y se les dijo Tara a hacer lo mismo.

Alucard se materializó con su mastín al lado que empezó a gruñir a Tara y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Parece que nuestros perros no van de acuerdo ..". El antiguo vampiro se rió entre dientes.

"Al igual que usted y yo, Maestro ..." Seras comenzaron seca "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No dijiste que ibas a dormir?" concluido irritada.

"Eso es verdad, pero he oído que mi sed de sangre aumentan después de nuestra pequeña pelea, has despertado mi hambre Mujer policía ..." Alucard entrecerró los ojos, mirando como la cara de su bebé se puso roja.

Durante la conversación los dos vampiros también Tara y Cerberus estaban hablando.

" Llegó el nuevo me gustó nuestra lucha, ya sabes, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo ... " Cerberus, dijo burlonamente. Era tal y tal Alucard, de hecho era su esencia.

" Ahora tengo un nombre, Cerberus, y Tara, no se olvide de "Tara gruñó.

" ¡Qué nombre tan patético ... igual que tú, eres patético y desde luego no sirve nada en la batalla, como su jefe, ustedes dos son débiles. buscaras pero tomar su comida de un plato, como los perros, perros que son mejor como nuestros amos, tienes que ganarte la comida en la batalla, cuando matas a tus enemigos devoran. No entiendo lo que ha atraído la atención de mi jefe para su. Usted es débil ! " Escupió el perro negro grande. Tara no pudo controlarse y se fue en contra de Cerberus.

" Esto no tenía que decirlo . " Tara gruñó y hundió sus dientes en el cuerpo de Cerberus comenzó a retorcerse hasta caer Tara en el suelo.

Alucard y Seras quedaron congelados por un segundo, mirándole a los ojos. Ellos no dijeron nada y sólo miraron, ambos con una extraña luz en sus ojos. Seras se sentó a la mesa de al lado y empezó a beber el último paquete de la sangre, pero se congeló cuando vio a Alucard se acerque a ella y le puso delante de ella, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Seras fue atrapado entre la mesa y el cuerpo de su amo. Alucard movió su cara cerca de la oreja de Draculina parpadeo en frente de usted.

"¿Quiere compartir su comida con su pobre maestro hambre?". El antiguo vampiro preguntó inocentemente y comenzó a frotarse contra ella.

Seras se quedó boquiabierto ante la petición y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se enteró de su amo frotar en ella.

Sus cuerpos se tocaron cuando se enteraron de que sus perros habían comenzado a pelearse, sbranandosi entre sí. Ellos salieron del trance y gritaron al unísono:

"BASTA!"

Los dos perros se detuvieron de inmediato y se fueron por sus propios dueños, todavía gruñendo.

Seras con un "poco de vergüenza, por la forma en la que su amo estaba tratando, y la ira, por la disputa de los dos perros, se volvió a su amo

"Maestro, he perdido el apetito, si desea mantener." Seras poner el paquete de la sangre, medio vacío, entre sus cuerpos y lo empujó lejos, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó cuerpo temblar del vampiro cuando tocó.  
Alucard se deja alejar, pero se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de chica en el pecho. Se mudó de la mesa, dejándolo ir.

Seras Alucard cuando vio que él había tomado de la mesa y sus manos se escabulló y se fue a su habitación, pero se detuvo.

"Le ruego me disculpe, señor, por el comportamiento de mi sabueso. Voy a la cama ..." y se fue, dejando a Alucard aturdido y luego él también se había ido.

Seras cerró la puerta detrás de él y se volvió a su sabueso.

" ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? Porque has atacado? ". Seras estaba enojado, pero él no entendía por qué. Tal vez para interrumpir ella y Alucard? Pero ¿de qué?

" Ese perro ha insultado y tengo el deber de defender a mi amo, tengo la defensa . " Tara dijo con orgullo.

En ese momento el bebé en la habitación se puso a llorar, tal vez sintió el aura negativa que las dos chicas habían traído. Seras abandonó la conversación, ella era más importante para el niño que una discusión.

"Oye, te despertaste, no te preocupes yo te llevo ahora, no llores." El pequeño no va a calmarse, a continuación, Seras se puso a cantar una canción de cuna. Durante la canción lo poco que comenzó a calmarse tomando refugio en el seno de Draculina. Cuando la canción terminó, el niño se quedó dormido y Seras lo puso en el ataúd.

" Su trabajo de ahora en adelante es hacer guardia durante el día, nadie debe entrar en la habitación con la excepción de Walter mayordomo con nuestra comida, ¿lo entiendes ? ". Seras dijo seriamente mientras su perro asintió.

Ella cerró el ataúd y dispuesto de tal manera que puede estar cara a cara con Vladimir.

" Buenas noches, mi hijo. " Le dijo en sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de que él ha oído y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

Un año más tarde

Seras es un pueblo en el desierto, no entendía por qué estaba allí, sólo había escombros y ella fueron a la casa pero no encontraron nada continuó avanzando en la búsqueda de señales de vida, sin éxito. De repente, su audición podría detectar un grito, el de un niño; comenzó a correr con la esperanza de encontrarlo, sentía que el niño estaba cerca debido a que el niño plantado se hizo más fuerte, incluso Seras comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna. El pequeño Draculina siguió corriendo hasta que llegó el niño se encontraba en una zona fangosa donde era difícil caminar, para su horror, vio varias figuras se acercaban a la niña, que eran demonios; Seras trataron de llegar a él, pero se encontró paralizado cuando trató de llamar a su voz no salió. Los vampiros eran ahora el bebé no dejaba de llorar, cuando todo había terminado el bebé, el bebé gritaba en agonía hasta que sintió una carne lágrima. Mierda.

"NO." Seras un grito de desesperación ante la horrible escena, que sale de esta pesadilla.

Seras se abrieron sus ojos sólo veían la oscuridad del ataúd mientras que Vladimir estaba llorando, probablemente había sido despertado por la URL de la madre; con el Draculina esas lágrimas volvieron a darse cuenta de que la realidad terrible escena no era más que una pesadilla que la perseguía desde hace meses, se calmaron al bebé hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

"Nada de lo que pasó, ahora estás bien aquí. Voy a preparar la cena." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa y salió del ataúd.

"Buenas noches, señorita Seras." El mayordomo saludó tan pronto como ella salió del ataúd y se quedó inmóvil.

"No es cierto?" Walter preguntó preocupado, oyó su grito cuando él estaba dentro del ataúd y otros ruidos extraños, pero no le preguntó qué eran.

"N-no, no, estoy bien, estoy sacado de una pesadilla ..." Seras dijo rápidamente cerró el ataúd, miró hacia arriba rezando para que usted no pone Vladimir llorar.

"Lo entiendo, es por eso que ella se despertó muy temprano, el sol aún no se ha establecido", le digo Walter. "Tengo, sin embargo, trajo a sus paquetes de sangre, buena comida." El mayordomo se dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando oyó un ruido extraño y se convirtió al Draculina que se mantuvo en su lugar sin respirar, estaba convencido de que él estaba en su imaginación y se fue.

Seras comenzaron a respirar de nuevo, aunque no lo necesitaba, y caminaron hacia el ataúd en el que el niño tiene una pataleta y Seras lo regañó.

"Maldita sea, estábamos a punto de descubrir. Si te digo que para ser bueno, eres bueno." Le gruñó, sin saberlo, y el niño empezó a llorar de miedo, Seras sintió que su pequeño corazón latiendo salvajemente, tenía miedo de ella. Seras recordó el grito de la niña de su sueño era idéntico; lo levantó y lo sacudió hasta que un llanto detenido. La mano de Vladimir estiró para acariciar la cara de la madre, que en ese momento estaba llorando, surcado de unas gotas de sangre.

"Si yo no fuera tan lindo que harías una buena conferencia, si yo fuera ese niño ... el sueño ...". en ese momento la tristeza se impuso y Seras lloró amargamente, que no entendía el motivo pero continúa la misma, entonces todo el edificio escuchó un grito lleno de tristeza y de la soledad de la Draculina, incluso Alucard.

Alucard estaba bebiendo su sangre de una taza, y cuando oyó el grito agonizante en su cabeza llena de tristeza y soledad, que cayó al suelo presa de las emociones fuertes que gritar si no se detenía, se habría vuelto loco. La mansión se resentía de que había empezado a temblar, tal vez el mismo que Inglaterra estaba temblando por eso grito desgarrador. La tierra comenzó a temblar, no detenerse por completo, Alucard se recuperó y comenzó a buscar el origen y no creía que era sólo esa persona, de todas las criaturas de su propia nacientes.

" ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ". vampiro iglesias pelo oscuro, con un fondo de preocupación.

Seras no Riposan

Alucard llevado por la ira y la preocupación por su incipiente no contestó materializado frente a su puerta, él quería venir ya, pero Walter le dijo que no entrar en esa habitación hace mucho tiempo, mientras trataba de ponerse en contacto con la niña también había entendido Walter ese grito que provenía de la chica y le cogió la llave de la habitación a un gran manojo de llaves. Walter irrumpió en la habitación y se quedó sin poder creer lo que veía. Nada. Seras estaba bebiendo la sangre de uno de los paquetes que había dejado antes, parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero se enojó cuando vio a Walter y Alucard entrar en su habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Walter me pidió que nadie debe entrar en mi habitación sin ninguna razón." Seras intentó por todos los medios para estar enojado, unos segundos antes de que ella se desmayó, pero no quería saber los dos hombres frente a él.

"Perdone, señorita. Oímos un grito que venía de aquí y llegamos a la salida, se dio cuenta de algo extraño?". El mayordomo estaba muy preocupado, en toda su vida nunca había oído un grito tan terrible.

"Sí, dos hombres que entraron en mi habitación sin tocar." El Draculina espetó.

Walter suspiró, quizás Seras no se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, tal vez era inconsciente de lo que había hecho, lo que ya había hecho? ¿Qué podría ser tan gritando desesperadamente esa pobre chica?

"Lo siento ... De todos modos, estar aquí junto con Alucard Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para alertas que tengo una misión para ti sonar." El mayordomo se dijo, volviéndose hacia los dos vampiros que en ese momento le estaban mirando, sin abrir la boca.

"Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya sola, Mujer policía no parece ser bueno", intervino Alucard mirando amenazante a su niña quería decir.

Tanto Seras y Walter estaban en incredulidad en lo que había dicho el antiguo vampiro.

"Tienes razón, Alucard. Ven a mí cuando puedas." Walter dijo, y dejó a los dos vampiros solo, todavía aturdido por lo que dijo Alucard, no entendía por qué esas palabras. Lo que eso significaba algo a gritos a los no-muertos?

Alucard estaba observando cuidadosamente Draculina delante de él, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero ella lo mantuvo a raya. ¿Por qué?

"Maestro, ¿por qué no puedo ir con usted en una misión? Después de todo, estoy aquí, ¿no? Orden de servir a la Organización Hellsing." Seras dijo con una mueca, ni siquiera ella entiende el comportamiento de su amo, parecía preocuparla.

"Yo voy a decidir lo que debe hacer, usted es que digo que tienes que alojarte aquí, estás aquí. Modera tu lenguaje, recuerde que es el amo y quién es siervo. Además, sé que usted está ocultando algo, no es muy sabio, tarde o temprano voy a saber lo que es y te castigaré. Si tiene algo que decir que hacerlo ahora antes de que pierda la paciencia y tiene la intención de castigarlo por su silencio. " Alucard gruñó, sin dejar de mirar a la cara hasta que se dio cuenta de unas cuantas gotas de sangre en su uniforme, la miró fijamente, y observó su rostro hasta los ojos. Estaban hinchados. Ella había estado llorando? ¿Por qué?

Seras estaba asustado por las palabras de su maestro, ahora sabía que estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar sabiendo que albergaba a un niño en su ataúd, trató de encontrar una retrospectiva justificación Alucard habría anulado la habitación en busca de lo que se escondía. Él iluminó al recordar el sueño.

"Tienes razón, es cierto, me escondo una cosa muy importante, tiene desde hace meses me ha estado molestando, yo pensé que era una cosa normal, pero hoy era terrible ...". Seras dijo, tratando de ver cuál fue la reacción de su amo. Él no dijo nada.

"¿Qué te preocupa, mujer policía?" Dijo con su voz suave, con el fin de animar a la rubia.

"Una pesadilla". Seras dijo, y comenzó a sentir la tristeza que había tenido antes de perder la conciencia.

Alucard no entendía cómo una desesperación pesadilla podría haberlo hecho de esa manera a la chica. Se acercó a ella, se sintió a través de su vínculo que las emociones, que habían hecho temblar la tierra, y él mismo, estaban surgiendo.

Es cierto, Seras seguía ocultando la cuestión de Vladimir, pero al menos podía encontrar consuelo en hablar de ese sueño, se escondía la misma, a su amo, y probablemente incluso a responder a sus dudas.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro y Seras empezaron a contar.

"Siempre estoy en el mismo pueblo arrasado, entre los escombros y sangre. Camino en busca de sobrevivientes o de monstruos sin encontrar nada hasta que ..." Seras estaban aterrorizados por tanto la memoria es la reacción de su amo para saber lo que había soñado.

"Continuad, Seras." Alucard la animó, sabía que cada vez que él la llamó por su nombre, infundió un poco de confianza '.

"Hasta que escuche un grito, eso es ... un bebé ...". El Draculina iba a decir el grito de Vladimir, pero continuó con el sueño. "Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la voz y me pongo a llorar sin razón." En ese momento Alucard y Seras comenzaron a sollozar se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarla. "Estoy ... en una zona fangosa, entre sangre y escombros, y allí, en medio ... Ahí está el bebé ... Pero trato de acercarse a mis piernas se hunden en la tierra hasta que veo sombras, que demostrar ghoul ... más cerca del niño. Buscando levantarlo ... pero mi cuerpo no responde ... y más ... y yo estoy ahí, trato de llamarlo ... pero mi boca no emite sonido mientras mis ojos ... continúan a derramar lágrimas. Ghouls habían terminado ... el ... niño comienza a gritar más fuerte ... cuando ... cuando los demonios lo hicieron pedazos. "

En ese momento Seras se puso a llorar, no le importaba si su amo miró y se sintió débil.

Alucard sintió un dolor insoportable en la cabeza en el momento en el Draculina comenzó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer. A lo largo de su vida de los muertos vivientes nunca había consolado a nadie. Alucard alcanzó sus enormes brazos para llegar al pequeño vampiro y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

"Es un sueño. No llores, Seras", dijo la mecía en sus brazos.

El Draculina quedó impresionado por la demostración de afecto de su amo, y más aún cuando se acercó su cara a la de ella. El corazón de Draculina comenzó a acelerar y sus mejillas se puso rojo cuando su amo empezó a lamer las lágrimas restantes en los ojos y la cara, y luego sus ojos se encontraron y sus alientos se mezclaban y sus labios casi tocando mientras sus manos se fue hacia el cuello y lo hicieron un gemido escapar Draculina.

Alucard no entendía por qué se sentía tan considerado con su cría, el recuerdo de escuchar ese grito y gritar antes, lo atrajo y se sintió obligado a hacer algo. Él comenzó a lamerle la cara, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que quedan en su rostro, que había olvidado lo bueno que era su sangre, él continuaba lamiendo su cara y luego el cuello cuando se pasó la mano por su pequeño cuerpo hasta el cuello, sintió una gemir escape de niña pequeña que hasta en ese momento tembló bajo sus caricias, sintió el deseo comienza a emerger, y sus ojos se hizo más brillante con el hambre, quería consolarla de alguna otra manera, lo que seguramente satisfaga a ambos.

Alucard se puso rígido y gruñó cuando oyó Walter llamado a la misión, y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Seras suavemente.

"Mientras yo voy a cazar descansar" dijo Alucard con una voz dulce y desapareció.

Sólo la presencia de Alucard fue, Seras comenzó a respirar y los sofocos se calmó por un momento que se puso en marcha bajo su toque, pero las dudas comenzaron a perseguirla.

" Maestro, ¿puede significar algo que pesadilla? Algunos sueños pueden mostrarle el futuro? ".

" No sé lo que significa ese sueño, pero algunos vampiros tienen el poder de previsión. De cualquier manera, el futuro es incierto, por lo que relajarse y descansar. " Le ordenó en serio.

"Sí, señor." Ella concluyó.

Después de esa conversación el Draculina estaba más ansioso que antes, Vladimir no quería morir de esa manera, e incluso atroz tan pronto. A partir de ahora, que tenía que ser más cautelosos que antes.

Él fue a recuperar al niño que se había quedado extrañamente silencioso durante toda la conversación y lo encontró durmiendo la siesta en el ataúd junto con Tara, que se convirtió en su manta. Seras llamó a su perro y se inició en el lugar de Tara, si agarrando el pequeño cuerpo del niño.

Dos noches más tarde

Después de la noche que había hablado con Alucard Seras, ya no había soñado con esa escena terrible, de hecho, siempre ha sido un sueño ese breve momento en que ella y su jefe se había encontrado cara a cara y se fue adelante con la fantasía , siempre había querido abrazar a su maestro que le tocó como lo hace un hombre con una mujer, esa noche se encontraba siempre cubierto de sudor y su ropa interior empapada, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera hecho alguna actividad extenuante , y el bebé fue puesto en una esquina o salir a jugar con Tara hasta que la señora no se había despertado. Esa misma noche, Alucard le dio permiso para ir a una misión con él, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a abrir la boca en el hecho de que dos noches antes y no sabía que esa noche iba a ser fatal para ambos y su relación molesto.

Walter llamó a su oficina de Integra, nunca lo había hecho y seguro que había una razón muy importante.

"Buenas noches, Alucard." Abordar el antiguo vampiro y luego el vampiro rubio.

"Buenas noches, Walter." El Draculina respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Aunque Walter la había llamado mientras estaba aprendiendo a decir la palabra mamá en Vladimir, estaba feliz de volver a la acción.

Walter proseguì:

"Algunos de mis informantes de Scotland Yard y de los servicios de inteligencia me han dicho que recientemente ha habido algunas extrañas desapariciones y asesinatos. Encontraron algunos cadáveres con marcas de la mordedura de los vampiros y luego las extrañas escenas de los crímenes sin cuerpo pero con demasiado la sangre derramada. Hace dos noches, había Alucard enviado a limpiar un pequeño pueblo al sur lleno de vampiros, pero no hay rastro de los vampiros, de hecho esta mañana me informaron de que los vampiros han exterminado a una docena de pueblos de los alrededores de Londres, pero los cuerpos de los habitantes no hacer se han encontrado. Según yo, algún vampiro de mala calidad se ha formado un ejército de demonios y van en aquí mismo, en Londres, como lo habían hecho antes de que los hermanos Jan y Lucas de San Valentín, pero la razón y el objetivo siguen siendo un misterio. Tu misión: encontrar y destruir a todos los vampiros y demonios que sin duda nos alojaremos aquí. " Mayordomo sacó un mapa de Inglaterra, en la que los nombres de algunos pueblos fueron marcados con una cruz y una con un círculo encima, poner el dedo sobre el pueblo, el último antes de ir a Londres.

"Ahora vete." Walter concluyó y los dos vampiros se desvaneció.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Alucard y Seras utilizan los portales oscuros para llegar rápidamente a la aldea, Walter estaba en lo cierto, los demonios estaban allí, pero no había vampiros.

"La mujer policía, ¿quieres jugar? Quien mate a la mayor parte del resto de la basura toma la cena, ¿verdad?". Alucard dijo, que muestra un gato sonrisa Ceshire. Se alegró de que su naciente bebía regularmente, o tal vez más, su comida, él se divertía ver el Draculina babear mientras tomaba la sangre de sus paquetes en frente de ella.

"Me tiro más atrás como lo hice una vez, maestro. Sí, acepto". Seras rompieron con irritación, Alucard no había dejado de burlarse de ella desde que tomó regularmente su comida y sin duda habría disfrutado viendo su hambre, mientras bebía su cena, pero, además, por esa razón, Vladimir preocupado de que sería un mayor riesgo de ser picado por ella. Inmediatamente se relajó sabiendo que en ese momento estaba a salvo junto con Tara.

" Maaabbbaaa. " Una voz habló en mi cabeza de Seras y supo de inmediato quién era.

" Mamá " , le corrigió

" Mammbaa. " continuó la voz, mal otra vez .

" Ya casi ha terminado, Mam-ma. " Seras repitió el canto de la palabra.

" mammma . " Vladimir dijo y se echó a reír a la cabeza de su madre.

" Bravissimo, ahora ve a jugar con Tara. 's madre trabaja. " dijo Seras, pero lo poco que se encendió en su cabeza y le pasó la palabra felicidad en Draculina. Vladimir había aprendido a comunicarse con ella unos meses antes, a fin de comprender sus necesidades, muy frecuente fue el juego, que el niño transmitió las imágenes, en las que se arrastra más rápido mientras Seras va tras él, el Draculina. Ella tenía una voz angelical incluso cuando ella trató de hablar, cada sonido que emitía era llena de inocencia y dulce, por desgracia, no caminaba todavía, pero es probable que no pasaría mucho tiempo.

" La mujer policía, uno se queda atrás? Cuidado participar tienes que no mire, sigue así y permanecer boca seca esta noche. " la voz burlona de su maestro rompió la conversación con el pequeño.

" Vete, maestro. es mi negocio si voy con prisa o no. " Seras respondió con un gruñido.

La voz de Alucard se desvaneció mientras caminaba a una masa de vampiros y matarlos uno por uno, no mostró signos de humanidad en esos momentos, los convirtió en una mezcla de sangre y los huesos uno por uno.

"Con la bondad, la mujer policía. Su no has hecho nada malo." La voz de su amo sonó detrás de él.

"Cállate". Se dice que él, perforando el cráneo de un ghoul delante de ella con su mano. Trató de imaginar el rostro de su maestro en cada ghoul, pero sería una gran satisfacción si era realmente su rostro ventilar un poco "de su ira contra ella, estaba cansada de sus bromas.

Alucard era capaz de leer el pensamiento de forma malintencionada en contra de él y se rió.

Seras aún más furioso y perdido el control después de Alucard dijo:  
" Mujer policía, así que pensé que yo no pensaba mal de mí. Si usted cumple con tantas cosas que puedes hacer, no oponen resistencia. " Alucard no pudo terminar su broma que él se encontró con un puñetazo en la cara que la aventura en contra de un puerto que se rompió al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Él siguió riéndose mientras Seras continuó para golpear y patear y finalmente le disparó con los pantalones en medio de Harkonnen, Alucard dejó de reír.

Seras sintió satisfecho después de haber golpeado a su amo, no sólo porque estaba enfadada con él, pero él también ventila toda su tensión por la falta de Vladimir, que había matado a los demonios se acordaron de la pesadilla que la había atormentado hasta hace poco Hace tiempo. Ahora era "algo" preocupados por la reacción de Alucard, tal vez había superado el límite disparándole en la ingle con los Harkonnen.

"Ahora que ha ventilados, de vuelta al trabajo, la mujer policía". Él dijo, y luego desapareció.

Seras trataron de no prestar atención al tono de su amo y continuaron avanzando en la búsqueda de otros monstruos, pero una cosa era cierta. Alucard estaba enojado.

Alucard teletransportado a una zona un poco lejos de la de Draculina. El hecho era que no estaba enojado porque Seras le disparó justo en el medio de los pantalones, sino porque sentía la presencia de cuatro vampiros en esa zona, si no fuera por eso seguiría a reír a carcajadas, disfrutando de la ira y la 'vergüenza de su bebé por lo que había hecho.

"Freak, ¿dónde estás? Brats, ven aquí ..." Alucard continuó hablando y silbar mientras sostenía sus dos pistolas y ocasionalmente a disparar contra algunos demonios que se le acercaban.

En ese momento Seras estaba disparando a una masa de vampiros que estaba en una casa grande, les disparó en la cabeza y el corazón, y los que les dio señal desmembrado de la vida. El Draculina era profunda en el pensamiento, entre el castigo infligido Alucard más tarde y la falta de su Vladimir, pero en esos momentos se sentía incautados y arrojado a una casa, se levantó y se puso delante de él con un enorme espíritu necrófago una hoja grande, que cubrían sus rostros, y sosteniendo un hacha gigante. Ella se puso de pie para enfrentar al gigante y algunos vampiros que habían aparecido tras él. Destruir demonios no fue difícil, pero tan pronto como él había terminado con el último, el enorme gigante atacó con un hachazo que esquivó rápidamente. El monstruo siguió desatar poderosos ataques, pero Seras logró esquivar la mayoría de ellos, de hecho, la última se las arregló para hacerle daño en el brazo izquierdo causándole un dolor insoportable y salió sangre copiosa.

Mientras tanto, Alucard se adelantó y logró encontrar a los vampiros que habían arrasado todos esos pueblos, que eran cuatro. Frente a ellos se encontró con dos de ellos, los otros fueron definitivamente ocultas.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?". Alucard curiosidad por saber el motivo de esta masacre, ni siquiera él lo haría por ninguna razón, era indecoroso para matar a seres humanos sólo por diversión.

"Hemos sido llamados, la llamada fue recibida desde cualquier vampiro que existe en Inglaterra, de sangre pura o puro." El primer vampiro dijo amenazadoramente.

"¿De quién? Yo no he oído nada. ¿Quieres la verdad." Alucard respondió con irritación

"Aun el necio podía escuchar esta apelación." El segundo vampiro dijo, escupiendo en el suelo.

"Y sólo los tontos se atreverían a desafiarme, que os llamó? Comenzar a hablar o te garantizo que tu muerte será lenta y muy dolorosa." Alucard respondió dándoles una muy sádico.

"Es cierto, sólo los tontos se atreven a ponerse a prueba, pero la recompensa será muy satisfactorio después derrotamos, los otros tenían sólo la estrella de terror antes de que el rey de la noche, Alucard El No Life King, y mucho menos tratar con él. No puedo creer que sólo pide que nos ha llamado, sólo que eres siempre cerca y dormir en su propia casa. Todos los vampiros, de cada pueblo y ciudad, se sintieron temblar la tierra y el grito de la soledad y la tristeza del vampiro, Seras Victoria! Ahora estamos aquí para saciar esa soledad que da a su libertad de su señor, usted, Alucard. vamos a matar y vamos a tomar nuestro compañero ". El primer vampiro siseó y se abalanzó contra el rey de la noche, mientras que se rió en voz alta y la otra entre una risa y dijo Alucard

"Lo que un montón de tonterías, mi ascendente es demasiado para ti, pero si te importa tanto. Usted mismo hacia adelante y luego, ya veremos si va a ser tan bueno."

Seras trató de no prestar atención a la sangre que gotea de su brazo y continuó para esquivar todos los ataques del monstruo cuando de repente la estocada ghoul en el suelo y aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar Seras con los Harkonnen para el corazón, pero el monstruo parecía no morir y continuaron a dispararle pero el monstruo no se movió. Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de cert'arsi que estaba muerto, pero era sólo una foto de el monstruo dio otro bloqueo por detrás, mientras que el primero se levantó y alcanzó el hacha que había estado al lado de algunos cuerpos mutilados. Seras continuaron luchando desde los brazos del segundo lacayo, sin éxito. Su única oportunidad era que recuerda Tara, pero tuvo que dejar a su bebé solo, pero habría sido un momento no habrían hecho nada luego la llamada.

" Tara! Ven a mí! Date prisa . " Seras gritó en su mente en las garras del miedo, de hecho el primer ghoul estaba a punto de decapitar.

Mientras Alucard y Seras estaban en una misión, Tara y Vladimir se quedaron en la habitación para Seras lo jugar a las escondidas y la etiqueta. Tara estaba a punto de Vladimir cuando oyó un grito en mi cabeza

" Tara! Ayúdame. " Su señora llamó

El perro quería preguntarle qué iba a hacer con Vladimir, pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento, sintió que su amante estaba a punto de morir.

" Pequeño, queda aquí. " dijo Tara la cabeza de Vladimir, que parecía entender.

Tara abrió un portal oscuro y corrió hacia el interior para salvar a su amante.

El pequeño Vladimir no entendía lo que él ha llamado el lobo y se fue tras ella, entró en el portal y rápidamente se arrastró hasta el final del portal y se encontró en un lugar desolado y vio ni Tara ni Seras, esperando que el bebé comenzó a llorar que alguien lo oyera.

Tara se precipitó en el brazo del monstruo, sin darse cuenta de que el portal detrás de él estaba a punto de cerrar, que se iba a cortar la cabeza a su señora. El lobo se cortó el brazo en el momento adecuado y justo después de que el monstruo se mordió el segundo lacayo para que aflojar el control sobre Seras y tuvo éxito. Seras fue capaz de liberarse de las garras y lo echó de la casa.

Los monstruos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr en la dirección de las dos hembras.

Seras recuperó y sintió la ira estallar en su cuerpo, sintió temblar su cuerpo y cosquilleo en su interior. Salió a gatas, porque él ya no podía mantenerse en pie, y él sintió que su cuerpo cambian, fue doloroso, pero soportable. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una masa de cabellos blancos, sus manos se convirtieron en puños mientras duerme alcanzó los dedos que se convertían en patas con garras grandes negros. Durante el proceso, Seras cerró los ojos en el dolor, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la abrió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que todo era más grande, se dio la vuelta para volver a ver a los espíritus necrófagos petrificados y Tara miraron con asombro, seguía mirando alrededor para ver un espejo roto en su forma, se transformó en un lobo blanco, al igual que Tara.

" Felicidades, Seras. massacriamoli Now " . Tara dijo en su cabeza y comenzó a gruñir a los necrófagos que reanudaron en funcionamiento.

Seras no dijo nada y se fue contra el segundo lacayo mientras Tara al principio. Detective maestro y comenzó a devorar los cadáveres de los dos monstruos, mientras trataban de deshacerse de algunos de sus tiros fueron firman otros fracasaron, apartándolas, aparte, para devorarlos con gran entusiasmo. Ni Tara ni Seras había sentido tanto placer al hacerlo, se pusieron ambos rieron sarcásticamente como los dos cuerpos se hicieron papilla.

Seras disparar de nuevo su forma humana mientras Tara, herida a causa de los monstruos, regresó al castillo para cuidar del niño.

Seras siguió caminando en busca de algunos otros vampiros para matar, no se había olvidado de la apuesta con su maestro.

Siguió mirando el interior de cada casa sigue en pie, pero no encontró nada.

Mientras tanto, Tara regresó a la cámara de Seras jugar con lo poco que quedaba allí, pero no lo vio.

" Vladimir, ¿dónde estás? " . Tara no le importaba, que él creía que el niño se escondía o se había quedado dormido en alguna parte.

Control en el ataúd. Nada. En el cuarto de baño. Nada. En el interior del armario. Nada.

Tara olfateó el aire con el olor del bebé, pero no lo había. El perro empezó a preocuparse tal vez que estaba fuera de la habitación. Caminaba por los pasillos encontrando sólo Walter espolvoreado, pero se sorprendió al verla, ella seguía cubierto de sangre y las heridas aún no han sanado. La firma le sirvió una bolsa en un recipiente de sangre que fue engullido en el instante, y se secó la capa cuando terminó el lobo se fue. Continuación de la investigación, incluso fue al sótano, cerca de la sala de Alucard. No oyó nada. El pánico no tardó en llegar, el niño había desaparecido. En peores cosas, Cerberus salió de la clandestinidad, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

" Hola, Tara. Heard tu miedo se produce tan sólo seis aquí. ¿Qué estás haciendo en frente de la sala de mi señor, estás esperando a alguien? ". El perro grande molesto.

" Por supuesto que no estoy esperando por ti y no tu negocio. Ahora me tomo la molestia. " blanco Hound volvió a salir, cuando de repente una punzada de dolor la hizo caer al suelo.

Cerberus se quedó allí cuando vio al perro blanco caer al suelo, se acercó con una expresión divertida.

" Maldición ... " . El lobo maldito cuando se cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse varias veces, pero tan pronto como entró golpe. Lo intentó una vez más cuando se las arregló para equilibrar riperse pero continuó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez cayó al suelo, Cerberus se inclinaba sobre ella para que sea su soporte.

" Se necesita una pata? ". El mastín negro preguntó con diversión.

" Por supuesto que no, que nunca se pide ayuda, si lo que quieres decir es sólo para humillarme ". El perro respondió gruñendo heridos. Trató de caminar sin inclinarse a otro mastín, pero que él siguió a seguirla.

" Dondequiera que hay que ir con esa herida que no llegue muy lejos, acostado y descansar . " Esta vez, el segundo perro hablaba en serio.

Tara no podía decirle que estaba buscando el bebé, ella siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso de los consejos del perro negro, que cuando vio a su movimiento, se puso sobre ella y usó su peso para hacer que se acueste.

" bastardo Damn! Déjame ir, usted se lleva de los que me zampacce . " Tara comenzó a ladrar y trató de morder al perro en ella, pero que no se movía y no dijo una palabra.

" La mía no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Tú eres el perro del infierno de la elevación de mi amo, y voy a tener los topes superiores y estás relajado . " Cerberus explicó seco.

Tara había que obedecer, él sabía cuál era su posición, Cerberus estaba en lo cierto. Tara se desplomó en el suelo, pero no dejó de gruñir. El gran perro se agachó al lado de la más pequeña y la miró desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del hocico. Allí mismo, en el medio de la panza del lobo vio un corte profundo que siguió a la sangre brotar, se acercó al cuerpo del perro a la izquierda y comenzó a lamer la herida y la sangre que fluyó cuando lo hizo se sintió al lobo tensa y dejó de gruñir . Cerberus nunca había experimentado la sangre de uno de sus compañeros incluso un vampiro, su amo había sólo ha permitido alimentar a los enemigos significa vampiros y demonios, pero cuando sintió que la sangre de la mujer se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido hasta ese momento.

Tara se congeló cuando oyó que el muchacho a su lado se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamer la herida sangrante en su estómago. Seras Alucard le había dicho que, la noche en que había perdido la conciencia, había estado cuidando a ella, le había lamido las lágrimas y la cara y que él la había tocado. Tara no permanecería insensible como su amante. Ese tipo de confianza que nunca quiso conseguir ese perro que estaba a su lado, a pesar de que fue muy agradable. Él comenzó a gruñir al muchacho.

" ¿Qué estás haciendo? ". Tara trató de apartarse, pero el hombre puso el pie en el cuello y ella se mudó a la desesperada.

" Quédate quieto. " macho ladró. "Me estoy cuidando, es posible que no lo sepa, pero al igual que los vampiros, también tenemos propiedades en nuestra saliva curación. Ahora quédate quieto y relajarse . " Cerberus concluyó.

Tara hizo lo que le dijo el perro negro, se puso de pie, pero no podía relajarse, el pensamiento de Vladimir preocupaba. De vez en cuando trató de moverse, porque la herida continuó a doler, pero el hombre siguió ringhiarle, entonces el lobo se acostó mejor y estira sus piernas en el lado opuesto de manera que el otro podría lamer la herida mejor, pero también para disfrutar de la mejor sensación agradable.

Cerberus vio la mujer había dado a sus hombros y estiró las piernas para que su vientre estaba más expuesta, pero también señaló que la mujer le gusta que él continuaba lamiendo, él continuaba lamiendo más y más profundo para que la herida podría sanar más rápidamente. Unos minutos más tarde la herida se había curado, pero siguió a lamer, mientras que la hembra se mantiene por allí tendido relajado y agradable para la curación, ella sabía que la herida estaba ya curada, pero no dijo nada cuando él siguió acariciándola con la lengua en su vientre .

Tara no podía decir basta a Cerberus, que era tan agradable que se olvidó de todas las preocupaciones. Continuó permanecer inmóvil cuando oyó que el perro negro se había estirado la pierna más hacia adelante, de modo que sus superficies son strofinassero.

" Usted tiene otras lesiones causadas por algún lado? ". iglesia Cerberus a la mujer en tono de broma a sabiendas de que estaba completamente curado, pero también entiende que se han ganado la confianza de la mujer con el cuidado y tal vez no sólo eso.

" Creo que terminé en el cuello, se puede curar ? ". Tara respondió con un toque de picardía en sus ojos.

" Con gran placer . " El hombre se echó a reír y dijo en su mente, se puso el partido de vuelta frente detrás del cuello de la mujer a fin de que ambos eran cómodas.

Tara dejó que el chico puso su pata debajo del cuello que luego se estiró mejor a sí mismo para que pudiera regazo más y empezó a mover la cola en el suelo.

Cerberus comenzó lambirle el cuello cuando se enteró de la cola de la hembra golpeó el suelo, estaba feliz. La felicidad era mutuo, él movió la cola hasta llegar a la cola de la hembra que se puso de costado en una patas de oso en el aire, dejando el cuello y el vientre pleno descubrimiento. El hombre continuaba lamiendo con avidez y la hembra hizo lo mismo.

Tara se expuso a él, que le permitirá a donde él quería lambirla, el varón comenzó a lamerlo como un loco, y ella comenzó a lamer su cuello y sus piernas negras, hasta que vio temblar.

Cerberus se estremeció cuando sintió en su lengua contra su pelo oscuro, este gesto le animó a conseguir más de ella, pero tan pronto como lo hizo el lobo si le restó importancia y se levantó.

" ¿Qué estás haciendo? ". hembra le gruñó, ella sabía lo que quería hacer y que estaría dispuesto después de todo ese cuidado del cuerpo, pero que tendría que luchar por ella.

" Lo que queremos tanto . " Cerberus respondió, lamiendo su cara llena de babas. Alucard nunca le permitió aparearse con la hembra, que eran perros de caza o no, siempre ha tenido que permanecer inmóvil cuando su amo se divertía con el vampiro y humano, pero él no estaba allí, y había encontrado a alguien para pasar ese hermoso momento. Estaba enojado al ver que su mujer no quería, pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de inmediato que quería jugar un poco antes ". Él tomaría incluso si ella no quería de inmediato, no le importaba. Él lo habría tomado y nadie habría impedido.

Los dos perros comenzaron a gruñir, el mayor buscó una manera de conseguir detrás de la mujer, tomó un comienzo corriente y fue capaz de mantener el ritmo. La mujer sentía que estaba detrás de ella, saltó hacia adelante, golpeando al chico, pero él no se rindió hasta que ricorrerla continuó soltarlos en y se encuentra en una posición dominante como antes, pero se mantuvo firme en esta ocasión; el perro blanco trató de sacudirse el negro y desde que di y enojé, cambió su manto negro y empezó a morder las piernas de la otra. El chico vio el cambio en la mujer, pero no lo dejes ir, pero tenía que hacerlo cuando sintió su pierna atacado salvajemente. Los dos mastines guardan volviéndose para mirar a un círculo y gruñían, el macho y la hembra cargada primero hicieron lo mismo. Se enfrentaron unos contra otros tratando de morder el cuello de la otra, el perro negro tuvo éxito y el blanco se desplomó en el suelo. Cerberus, sin salir de las tomas en el cuello de Tara, se colocó detrás de ella y apoyó el peso acorde con las dos patas delanteras por encima de ella. Tara intentó escapar de nuevo, a sabiendas de que estaba atrapado, pero no se rindió y corriendo con la esperanza de que el hombre en la parte superior de su agarre mollasse. El hombre continuó manteniendo fuerte y trató de poner su pene goteando dentro de la hembra, aunque él siguió corriendo, y lo consiguió. Tara sintió que ahora el hombre había ganado y se detuvo, de nuevo cambiando su chaqueta en blanco.

" Ya te tengo . " Cerberus, dijo en voz baja mientras seguía aumentando.

" Sí, pero no demasiado impieghiamoci. Tengo que irme de mi amante, ella definitivamente preocupado . " Tara dijo lloriqueando.

" No puedes lograrlo . " El hombre continuó, dejando el zócalo y colocar el cuello sobre la cabeza de la mujer y comenzó a lamer las marcas en el cuello que había dejado atrás.

" ¿Por qué no? 'll mica que me detengas . " Tara llevó la cabeza del hombre que estaba por encima de ella y le gruñó.

" Yo no lo soy. también, traté de llegar a mi jefe a través del portal, sin embargo, me trajo de vuelta a su habitación, traté de comunicar, pero también fue en vano. Alguien ha bloqueado nuestros poderes, incluso los de nuestros amos. La razón por la que aún no he descubierto. Así que vamos a disfrutar de este momento juntos antes de que regresen, si sabían que ambos serían castigados, y luego relajarse por un tiempo "..." Cerberus respondió al reubicar su cabeza por encima de la cabeza de Tara, que no es resistencia hecha.

" En cuanto a nuestros maestros ... ¿Crees que esto ... nuestro vínculo, ellos también tienen que? nuestra atracción puede ser que esto no es debido a nuestros maestros ... hasta hace poco le detestábamos y yo, ¿no te parece? ¿O viceversa? Si es así, yo no sé lo que voy a hacer mi señora. " preguntó Tara, acurrucándose en las piernas, el peso era demasiado Cerberus y su ritmo acelerado habían agotado pero contento de mantenerse con vida.

" Si te digo la verdad no lo sé, pero Alucard ya había comenzado a tener un poco de preocupación por su amante ya invocados en primera que vino, pero después de ese grito que Seras lanzó, parece haber provocado algo. Alucard no puede amar, por lo menos desde que perdió su última esposa y después de un par muy extraño izquierda, hace unos dos siglos, pero he visto lo que hizo mi jefe que a la noche, si el mayordomo no había llamado, tal vez ahora estarían en nuestra posición ... " , dijo Cerberus con una risita y más aumentando su ritmo, nunca había experimentado algo así, pero le pareció que a su mujer no era la misma.

De hecho ni siquiera Tara había intentado nada de eso, pero lo que le dije a su compañero se entristeció, ya había adivinado que su señora se sentía afecto por el antiguo vampiro, pero además de saber que tal vez Alucard no hubiera amado a su amante El otro problema sería Vladimir, tal vez el vampiro habría eliminado la oscuridad sólo para obtener toda la atención Seras para él, no podría suceder, tal vez fue lo mismo para Cerberus, después de todo es su esencia, pero no pudo riesgo de que Vladimir había sido herido, y no decir nada sobre el bebé, pero habló vagamente sobre el tema.

" Yo sé que mi jefe no va a ser capaz de probar algo, porque algo la liga y tal vez esto va a interferir ... tal vez entre los dos de nosotros. Yo y mi amante ... tenemos algo que nos une. " Tara estaba triste y trató para ver la reacción del hombre que todavía estaba en marcha.

" Si se trata de otro hombre, él juró que lo hago en pedazos y creo que es lo mismo para mi señor, él no comparte nada ... y aún no puedo explicar? " . Cerberus tenía curiosidad por saber qué era vinculante y tenía la esperanza de que no había otra persona que tenía a su chica, pero tal vez habría sido si hubiese explicado mejor comprensión de lo que era.

Tara tientas donde tal vez podría entender.

" Un cachorro ... estamos muy atados a este tipo de cachorro y aquí creo que si usted vio que yo esté con este perrito que tiene mi atención ... para que seáis celosos ... ". pronto se arrepintió de Tara lo que dijo porque el perro negro se detuvo monte y se trasladó a su lado, con cara seria, pero luego comenzó a reír.

" ¿Yo? Celoso de un cachorro y qué crees que yo y mi amo me convertiría celoso sólo para un cachorro? Esto es divertido. " Cerberus estaba de su lado y Tara se movió a un lado de su cabeza descansando sobre sus patas.

" ¿Qué tipo de cachorro es? Un perro? Un gato? ". Hound iglesias negras curiosa.

" Humano ". dijo Tara, poniéndose cómodo, pero cayó al suelo como el macho comenzó sentado en sus patas y comenzó a gruñir.

" ¡Qué! Un niño humano?! ¿Es una broma? " . Cerberus estaba enojado.

" ¿Por qué se lucha tanto? 's sólo un bebé . " La mujer se puso de pie, tal vez cometió un error al revelar ese detalle.

" Después de los vampiros monstruo, el ser humano es sólo que mi maestro más odia. ¿Lo cogen. barrios odia a todos, del primero al último. Tal vez yo no hago problemas para un niño, ya que son un perro, yo seré su esencia, pero no a él. diferentes pensamientos que lo tienen, pero al mismo tiempo no lo sé . " Explicó el hombre.

" Así pues, entre nosotros, no cambia nada, ¿verdad? " . Pide al perro blanco, con la esperanza de que los acontecimientos de esa noche podrían volver a ocurrir.

" Creo que no, pero nuestras reuniones a tener que permanecer oculto, nuestros anfitriones infurierebbero, por lo menos sabiendo que mi maestro. Tal vez pueda ayudarte con este cachorro de ser humano durante el día, pero la mayoría no. Alucard es un vampiro poderoso y cruel ... al menos ... Yo sé cómo se llama? " . El asunto no le gusta en absoluto, pero si quería estar con su pareja tenía que adaptarse a sus necesidades, por un momento pensó que tal vez su maestro sería pensar que sí, pero un recuerdo que data de dos o tres siglos antes, cambió de opinión . No, su maestro nunca aceptaría la presencia de un bebé humano a menos Seras puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

" Su nombre es Vladimir . " Tara apenas terminó de decir el nombre del niño, Cerberus se rió en la mente de la mujer

" No puedo creer que, de todos los nombres existo, sólo eso. Ahora estoy seguro de que si nuestros jefes estaban juntos, mi sería celoso de este Vladimir. lleva el mismo nombre. " Sabueso no dejó de reír, pero la él sólo sintió su roce socio en el pecho.

" Por favor, no se lo digas. " Tara le ronroneó y se agachó para dormir un poco.

" No lo haré. " "Cerberus unido mientras dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de su compañero.

Durante el nombramiento de los dos perros, sus maestros estaban todavía en el combate y el niño aún desaparecidos.

Alucard aún se estaba dirigiendo a los dos vampiros con los que había hablado, él era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y él se estaba divirtiendo. Una trató de llamar a su perro del infierno, pero esto no parece ser capaz de llegar a él o póngase en contacto con él. Los dos anormales los vampiros continuaron disparando y cuando están fuera de las balas, que llamaron algunos ghoul incluyendo incluso algunos gigantes, similares a las que se enfrentaba a Seras, que lo atacaron. Alucard no parar de reír, incluso cuando estaba solo con la mezcla de la sangre.

"¿No te cavado muy mal y astuto para bloquear mis poderes sin restricciones por no evocar mi perro, habría disfrutado a comer vivo." Alucard dijo regenerar y mostrarles una de sus sonrisas oscuros. "Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que el verdadero poder". La vida sin El Rey empezó a escabullirse de sus ataduras y la ropa cambiado en un negro camisa de fuerza. Los demonios fueron aniquilados en un instante y los gigantes no se quedaron de pie durante mucho tiempo todavía se situó de pie sólo dos vampiros que estaban petrificados por la escena, uno trató de escapar, pero Alucard apareció frente a él y lo tomó por el cuello con una una mano mientras la otra mano a su pecho, ojos del antiguo vampiro se ensanchó y se puso la mano en el interior del pecho basura y rasgó mi corazón aún palpitante y apretó en la mano haciendo que la sangre brotaba por todas partes y se convirtió en el polvo de vampiro .

El otro había detenido, petrificado por la horrible escena creyendo que Alucard le habría marcado el mismo destino. Alucard se lamió las manos y la cara chorreando sangre y le escupió a la basura.

"Esta sangre no es digno de estar borracho, ese pedazo de mierda." Alucard gruñó y se volvió hacia el otro vampiro que de repente se echó a reír.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Alucard se convirtió en un lobo y rompió el vampiro, devorando los brazos y las piernas.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, inútil vampiro falso" preguntó Alucard, divertida, no creo que encontrar un vampiro estúpida risa antes de morir.

"No hace falta? En absoluto, he sido muy útil mantener ocupado aquí para luchar con mi amigo, sólo que él no tenía las agallas para ir por ella trató de escapar. También puedes matarme, pero el suyo seguirá nuestra naciente! Usted no puede ser nulo ". El vampiro no podía decir más que eso sintió los colmillos de Alucard se hunden en su cuello y lo privan de su aburrida existencia. Ojos de Alucard se abrieron con terror cuando vio algunos recuerdos del vampiro en sus manos. La policía estaba a punto de caer en una trampa y él no podría alcanzar ni en contacto con usted con sus portales, también vio la posición de la persona que interfiere con sus poderes, la destrucción habría llegado a la chica rubia en un momento.

"Pura sangre, no es digno de estar borracho, pero al menos me reveló la ubicación de sus compañeros de equipo."

Alucard aún se convirtió en un lobo y corrió hacia la dirección del vampiro que bloqueaba sus poderes.

Seras continuaron su búsqueda de vampiros, pero estaba decepcionado porque ya los habían destruido. Se dio la vuelta para volver a donde venía cuando oyó un grito ahogado. El Draculina volvió hacia el grito dirección dl.

"N-no puede ser." Seras se convirtió en un lobo y rápidamente corrió hacia el grito, por su parte, comenzó a llorar. La pesadilla que la había atormentado durante meses se lograría.

"No, no va a suceder." Seras gruñó y corrió más rápido.

Vladimir siguió llorando, tenía miedo de ese lugar. Dejó de llorar al tratar de avanzar, pero fue agarrado inmediatamente por una mano enorme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, suculento bocado?". Pidió a un enorme vampiro, lamiéndose los labios.

Vladimir luchó para liberarse de la mano, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. La enorme vampiro hizo un pequeño corte en la mano del niño pequeño, que comenzó a gritar para más dolor, y comenzó a lamerlo pero su cabeza fue sacudida por otro grito aún más fuerte y luego seguido por un aullido. El vampiro sabía quién era, pero aún así trató de lamer la sangre de la niña, pero una fuerza lo contuvo. volvió a entrar en el bebé pegajoso suelo en ese momento no dejaba de llorar.

"Tienes suerte, hoy estarás la cena perfecta para nuestra futura pareja, no sé lo que usted tiene con usted, pero es algo muy fuerte. 'Ll Devorar junto con Seras Victoria". El vampiro siguió hablando y luego desapareció, dejando al niño solo.

"Pero ...". Vladimir intentó decir algo, pero no pudo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo desesperadamente.

Alucard volvió a sentir el terrible grito de la niña, que era la llamada? Ese grito de inmensa tristeza insoportable? El antiguo vampiro no se explica por qué se sentía profundamente en su corazón disolver algo y sintió una enorme ira contra aquellos repugnante monstruo que lo mantuvo alejado de su naciente en ese momento sentía tanto dolor.

Él comenzó a disminuir cuando vio aisló un cassette y el interior de un color amarillo brillante, probablemente lo bloqueó. Él gruñó y aulló, trató de transmitir su pesar por no haber podido protagonizar junto a ella. Corrió hasta romper la puerta de la caja y se encontró frente al vampiro y un extraño símbolo en el suelo. Alucard recuperó su forma humana y se dirigió hacia el vampiro. El monstruo le dijo algo ininteligible, y antes de él apareció una barrera, que dijo que lo proteja de rey sin vida. Esa barrera se que enfurecer más Alucard que destrozó con un solo golpe, y el vampiro comenzó a huir.

"Cobarde". El vampiro oscuro gritó y corrió a la habitación para agarrar el cuello y el vampiro sacó de su chaqueta para su rodaje informal directamente al corazón, el vampiro gritó en agonía y se convirtió en polvo. El símbolo en el centro de la habitación y volvió a salir Alucard sintió sus poderes regresan a él.

"Por fin". La vida sin El Rey dijo, ansioso y desapareció en un portal oscuro. Se fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta el símbolo en el suelo y cambiar la luz de nuevo, y las cenizas de los tres vampiros destruidos acumulado en la caja y se envolvió en una cortina de nubes, las nubes apareció unos minutos más tarde los tres vampiros intacto.

"Espero que Mark ha completado su tarea, yo no tengo el menor deseo de mí arañar mi corazón." El primer vampiro Alucard derrotado por ladrar en los otros dos.

"Relax, Jarrod. Marcus no fallará." El último vampiro muerto mientras él puso el segundo rió. Los tres vampiros descansaban y esperaban su compañero con su futuro compañero.

Seras oyó un aullido ronco y se dio cuenta de que era su maestro, su aullido sentía algo así como la tristeza, la nostalgia, que la echaba de menos?

"Seras Victoria, lo que es más importante que su ser querido Vladimir o interpretan el aullido de un vampiro loco?". Se dijo a sí misma.

La respuesta era obvia: Vladimir. Mientras él hacía la respuesta, volvió a su forma humana y se rompió en una casa, estaba desierta. Luego pasó a estar al frente de una abertura desde la que la voz de que el bebé era muy fuerte.

"Vladimir". Ella gritó y se encontró en frente de la escena que no quería ver.

La zona fangosa donde estaba la niña, pero los vampiros no estuviera allí, ¿dónde estaban?

Seras sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la pequeña, que al mismo tiempo dos poderosos brazos y el pecho duro y cogieron una lengua bífida que se lame la cara. Seras no podían ver la secuestró y comenzó pateando y desde que me mudé, cambió su forma en un lobo y se escabulló.

"Seras Victoria, que tiene un sabor increíble. Tu sangre es hermosa, eres hermosa, te ruego que mis amigos y yo, los únicos que han respondido a su llamada acepta." Un enorme vampiro, Alucard casi tan alta como él habló con una voz ronca.

"¿Por qué, yo no he llamado a nadie, ¿de dónde sacaste ese bebé? ¿Quién eres?".

"Hemos escuchado su dolor, hace dos noches, y nos llegó. Dos de mis compañeros de clase están matando a su maestro, mientras que uno se ha quedado atascado tomar sus poderes y corbatas. Ese bebé ya estaba aquí cuando lo encontré y pensé que tú les gustaría probar la bodega carne mientras gritando de dolor. Mi nombre es Marco, he venido a llenar ese vacío de la soledad, que se convertirá en uno de tus compañeros de equipo ". Mark dijo con orgullo.

"No serás un amigo mío, no lo necesito. Dame el niño y te prometo que voy a matarte al instante. Nadie debería permitirse el lujo de tener a mi bebé." Seras gruñó y extendió sus brazos para tomar Vladimir.

"¿Qué? ¿Su hijo?! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, este chico es un ser humano, no puede ser tuyo. A menos que vengas conmigo intencionalmente, entonces yo la tomaré por la fuerza." Marcos gruñó Seras y corrió en su dirección.

Seras estaba furioso después de esa declaración, pero sobre todo al saber que Vladimir iba a ser su comida. No, no me lo perdonaría ese monstruo. Esquivado con facilidad los golpes del monstruo y mostró que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirlo. Seras lo golpearon, pero cuando vio que paraba sus golpes que invocan sus garras y dolor brazos. Marcos cayó al suelo y se encontró en el Draculina enfurecido, intentó escapar pero fue en vano y luego lanzó una idea, se encontró con una resistencia a chasquear los dedos y la sombra hizo aparecer vampiros que comenzaron a caminar en la dirección del niño.

"Si no me dejas, tu amado hijo será asesinado por mis siervos, ¿lo entiendes?". -Gritó el hombre.

Seras levantó la vista hacia el niño y hacia los demonios que se acercan a nosotros con hambre. Era demasiado idéntico al sueño. Él no podía morir. No debería. El Draculina comenzó a llorar y hacer menos presión sobre el macho debajo de ella.

Marco había cogido el punto de la niña débil y los explotados. Cuando el Draculina no lo tenía más cerca del suelo, le dio una cabeza y cambiado sus posiciones. Ahora estaba de pie junto a ella.

"Pero por otro lado, si le deja vivir, no me des toda tu atención, quiero que todos ustedes ... Así Ghouls! Devorar al niño." En el momento en que hablaba, la mujer debajo de él gritaba que gritar de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, querida. Pronto habrá terminado y los dos de nosotros vamos a estar juntos. Siempre". El vampiro rugió y empezó a lamer el cuerpo trata de deshacerse de Seras para salvar al niño.

Alucard oyó otro grito y corrió en la dirección. Se encontró en una zona fangosa llena de escombros y sangre. Él gruñó ferozmente cuando vio a la policía en las garras de un monstruo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba criando a sus brazos en otra parte, dejando de lado el vampiro encima de ella. Sus manos fueron en la dirección en la que se va a acumular algunos ghouls y Alucard vieron la forma de un niño. Ahora sabía, recordó el sueño de Draculina le había dicho. La zona fangosa, los demonios y el bebé. El bebé. Seras querían salvar al niño, ella gritó de llegar a él, para salvarlo. El bebé seguía llorando.

Vladimir siguió llorando, que había visto la Draculina pero no podía mover la situación empeore y que vio por delante y por detrás de él se acercaba a los monstruos aterradores. Quería decir algo, pero no podía dejar de llorar, pero cuando oyó su grito madre, y los monstruos en la parte superior de él.

"MADRE". El pequeño Gritó y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Seras sintió el Vladimir y lloró cuando llamó, ella se volvió loco. El vampiro se lanzó al aire y se convirtió en un lobo y corrió hacia los necrófagos. El espetó sin preocuparse de que el bebé estaba ahora debajo de ellos o en ellos. Lloró lágrimas de rabia y tristeza, no creía lo que había pasado. No, no podía hacerlo. Arrancó los miembros en todos los espíritus necrófagos haciendo que el espacio entre ellos, cuando uno se para en el medio no encontró ningún rastro del niño, sólo una enorme mancha de sangre. Los ojos del lobo se abrieron delante de la visión y luego los cerró. La ira ardía dentro de ella y quería salir, demasiado largo Seras había ahogado ahora no hacer una y frente a ella no vio nada más que oscuridad.

Marcos se levantó casi inmediatamente después de haber sido lanzado al aire, para ver la vuelta de la muchacha en un lobo y obtener espacio entre los vampiros, pero, de repente, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el aire se volvió frío y sofocante, y la masa de vampiros se levantó una nube de oscuridad que envolvía el vampiro. Desde el capullo se produjo un destello de corte oscuro en la mitad de los vampiros que quedan en pie, el rayo se detuvo en el mismo punto donde la Draculina mantuvo y la manta de la nube oscura se aclaró e hizo revelar a una mujer cubierta de sangre y la oscuridad. Todas sus ropas estaban cubiertas por una membrana de la Oscuridad y su pelo y su piel cubierta de sangre. El Draculina tenía los ojos cerrados cuando oyó los pasos del monstruo, que abrió los ojos de repente y ya mostraba lleno de brillantes ojos rojos. Los ojos de un monstruo. Marco se quedó petrificado al ver al demonio en frente de él y corrió hacia la salida cuando el monstruo se volvió hacia él. Seras sonrió maliciosamente y se materializó frente a Marco, que comenzó a tartamudear.

"W-¿qué son las seis t-tu?". -Preguntó Mark en estado de pánico, quiso escapar de la bestia en presencia de él.

"¿No me reconoces más, mi querido amigo? 'Soy tu dulce compañera." Los ojos de Seras se estrecharon con una mirada inocente y se acercaron al hombre.

"F-stops, no te t-av-traer cualquier cinare." Marcos siguió a tartamudear cuando la hembra antes de que él la envolvió con sus manos detrás de su cuello y comenzó a lamer su cuello y la barbilla.

Marcos dejó de temblar y sintió una agradable sensación de lo que el vampiro le hizo, se armó de valor y le echó los brazos a la espalda y menuda lamentó amargamente. En un instante el demonio le cortaron los brazos y poco a secar por completo.

"No ...". Marco trató de formular una frase, pero se las arregló para decir sólo lo que se convirtió en los momentos de polvo más tarde, en los brazos de Seras.

Seras reían sarcásticamente cuando el vampiro se convirtió en cenizas, que todos ellos se reunieron y con un chasquido de los dedos, el polvo fue invadida por el fuego, lo que reduce a la nada.

"Freak debería ser lo que son. Nada." La niña poseída gruñó entre dientes, frotándose las manos y luego se dirigió lentamente en la dirección de la masa de vampiros. Acabó con todos los restos de los vampiros de la mancha de sangre en el centro, el demonio gritó y gritó hacia el cielo.

Alucard se convirtió en un espectador durante todo el tiempo y se sorprendió al ver que el demonio de su niña, pero algo le decía que algo no estaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que Seras se colocó delante de la pila de vampiros que arrasaron con el poder del pensamiento, allí, al verla llorando, y luego gritar de nuevo hacia el cielo, el antiguo vampiro se acercó a ella, pero esto parecía no prestar atención a la su presencia. Cuando dejó de gritar se postró en el suelo lamiendo una mancha de sangre mientras sacaba, dijo las palabras desconectadas.

"... Pequeña iglesia ... mi ... Vlad". el demonio gritó más y se frotó la cara contra la mancha.

"La mujer policía, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que volver a la casa." Alucard le dijo, mirándola con atención. Pero curioso después de que pronunció ese nombre.

"El ... mi ... Vlad ...". Seras continuó a frotar su cara contra la sangre, pero tan pronto como escuchó la voz de su amo, comenzó a gruñir.

"Tú ... vas ... lejos ... déjame ... Vlad". Se sentó al lado de la mancha, que continuó a frotar con la palma de la mano.

"Nos tenemos que ir." Alucard gruñó y se acercó a recogerla. Él la agarró por el brazo, pero fue cortado inmediatamente por un mechón de abad provenne oscuro de Draculina.

"Vete". La hembra susurró maliciosamente.

Alucard regenera el brazo y se echó a reír, aunque él siguió acercándose al vampiro le hizo daño. Fue en la parte superior de ella y se quitó la vida.

"Nunca". Alucard dijo ella, haciéndola ronroneo y mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a levantar. El demonio se congeló y mostró una idea, se acercó a su cuerpo contra el del hombre y comenzó a lamer debajo de la barbilla del otro.

Alucard se quedó estupefacto cuando vio al vampiro en frente de él, acercarse y lamer su cuello, sacudió por un momento bajo el toque de la lengua, y esos ojos seductores llenos de lujuria y furia, la chica había hecho lo mismo con el monstruo. Alucard sonrió y negó con más agarre en la vida, podía hacerle daño porque quería pero no quería dejar ir, sino que también estaba muy emocionado en ese momento, pero no podía perder el control, la hembra se acercó a su oído.

"Déjame ir." El demonio rugió oído vampiro anciano y trató de liberarse de las garras, pero si no se dirigió al lugar y cogió el suelo con las manos.

"... No Vlad, Vlad ... no ... me voy." Seras comenzaron a decir, y volvió a llorar.

Alucard se cansó de esa escena y comenzó a arrastrar, incluso cuando la mujer le dijo que no.

"La mujer policía, estoy cansado de esta escena, o dejar de lado que te hará daño." Alucard murmuró fríamente y continuó a arrastrar.

El demonio continuó a gruñir y se volvió hacia el vampiro más alta.

"Mai". Ruggi.

"El niño está muerto." Alucard bramó y Draculina empezó a gritar otra vez, él se congeló por ese grito de nuevo.

"No ... ¡No!". El demonio gritó y atacó al vampiro mayor, que todavía estaba congelado.

Él soltó en el suelo y se convirtió en un lobo y comenzó a devorar al hombre se echó a reír.

"En tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas." Alucard dijo, y se dio a sí mismo en un enorme lobo, se recurrió a la contra del lobo blanco que se alzaba por encima de la mancha de sangre.

Seras repelió todos los ataques de su amo hasta que éste gritó y agarró sus tentáculos oscuros detrás de la chica siguió a retorcerse y disparar a su forma humana.

Alucard, se acercó a ella cuando ella se calmó, volvió a su forma humana como ella.

" ... Vlad Vlad Vlad Vlad ... ... ". Alucard sintió que repetir el nombre de la niña en la cabeza hasta que las sombras en su cuerpo desaparecieron y se llevaron su ropa normal.

"No hacía falta que me dejes ...". Seras dijo, y perdió el conocimiento.

Alucard tomó su estilo de novia y caminó a través de uno de sus portales.

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo mi nombre, mujer policía?". Alucard dijo, volviéndose hacia el vampiro dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando los dos vampiros se habían ido, los residuos de Marco comenzaron a recomponerse en cenizas y volaron a la caja, donde sus amigos le estaban esperando.

Las cenizas fueron envueltos en una cortina de nubes, mientras que los otros tres estaban discutiendo los vampiros.

"Marco ha fallado, yo sabía que tenía que confiar en él. Mira cómo bajo? ¿Todavía no vale nada." Jarrod escupió en la dirección del vampiro que se regenera.

"Marco tendrá una buena explicación para el fracaso, ¿no?". El vampiro de la anterior había sido de radios en silencio.

"Cállate, James! Seras Usted no ha visto, estaba poseído cuando pedí mi ghoul para matar a un niño." Marcos ladró James gruñó en respuesta.

"¿Qué bebé?". Iglesias Jarrod y Marco contra la corteza. "Un niño, vi en el área de nuestra trampa, llorando y por eso me dijeron '¿por qué no ofrecer un regalo a mi nueva novia?', Quería probar su sangre cuando escuché de nuevo la llamada y luego un aullido. Una fuerza en mi cabeza me impedía beber la sangre del niño, es posible que los dos tenían una fianza, Russell? ". Marcos volvió hacia el vampiro que había bloqueado los poderes de Alucard y Seras.

"Puede ser. ¿No viste dónde vino? Ghouls comerían si ya estaba en el pueblo." Dijo Russell.

"Déjame pensar ... Creo que vi un portal antes de escuchar el mocoso de llorar, pero pensé que era mi imaginación." Marco respondió.

"Así que no era su imaginación, el niño entró en el portal, pero los únicos que sabemos cómo me abra, Alucard y Seras, se establece." Russell fue detenido por Marco, que comenzó a hablar.

"Ahora me acuerdo, la perra dijo que era su bebé, yo ataqué contra lo que el ghouls y ella está enojada."

"Absurdos, los vampiros no toman humano a menos que ellos se alimentan." Russell razonaba en voz alta.

"Cuando le dije que era su cena me dio una patada en el aire." Mark dijo con una risita, aunque él había matado había podido saborear su piel, y recordó el momento en que él había matado cuando se frota sobre él y lamió su cuello. Los ojos de Russell se abrieron, lo sabía.

"Tal vez usted no lo sabe, pero se dice que hay algunas mujeres vampiros que después de procesar a retener sus emociones y estos son amplificados, es un vampiro normal y puro es un ser insidioso y sin emociones. Vampiro femenino Éstos son muy raros y sólo los más poderosos vampiros masculinos ellas tienen como compañeros, se dice que ellos son los únicos que tienen una pequeña posibilidad de ser capaz de dar a luz a otros vampiros, pero hasta ahora nadie ha visto nunca o rumores acerca de la descendencia escuchado, esta información podría ser sólo una leyenda, pero si fuera cierto. Recordemos que hemos oído, lo que no es el lamento de un vampiro como éste, que necesita un socio para procrear. Seras Si usted se convierte en nuestro socio, vamos a ser capaces de tener hijos, pero ¿te imaginas lo afortunados que somos ? Alucard Debemos tener cuidado de que usted no sabe, si usted fuera a casar con Seras y logra dejarla embarazada, podría nacer de los monstruos idénticos a él, sería el apocalipsis. Otra peculiaridad de estas chicas es que ya saben quién es su compañero, la sangre es el elegido para traerlos, así que si lo queremos tenemos que tomarla por la fuerza, no hay otra solución ". Russell explicó, se emocionó al saber que su futura esposa era una criatura rara.

"No creo que mis oídos, pero hay un problema. ¿Cómo nos matamos? Jarrod Alucard y yo lo intentamos, pero esto es muy fuerte. Seras Si queremos, tenemos que idear un plan. Marcus usted tiene alguna idea?". Los tres vampiros se volvieron a Mark que estaba todavía aturdido por el recuerdo de la niña.

"Marco". James, Jarrod Russell y gritaron al unísono.

"Huh? Ah sí un avión ... espera ... si creamos un nuevo ejército de vampiros? Eso es un verdadero ejército." Marco sugirió.

"¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Has visto cómo pequeños los demonios y monstruos que hemos creado? Nadie se quede de pie." Russell señaló a otro vampiro, esos monstruos que había creado con su magia y había sido muy difícil.

"Sí, pero sólo estábamos cuatro de nosotros y venir ... no somos pura sangre real como usted. Reclutamos a los puros, ya sé que son bestias, pero podemos hacer? Entonces crear otros necrófagos y Russell a convertirlos en monstruos . Cuando la matanza pura Alucard, Seras nos prederemo y vamos a matarlos. ¿Qué te parece? ". Mark estaba convencido de su plan. James y Jerrod asintieron mientras Jarrod fue reflexiva.

"La creación de esos monstruos es muy cansado por esta razón no son capaces de transferir la totalidad de su poder en sus cuerpos primero, pero su idea se ve bien y estoy allí. Te Alertar a crear estos monstruos me tomará mucho tiempo , ¿cuántos demonios vas a cambiar? ". Preguntó Russell.

"Todo lo que podemos crear." Marco respondió seriamente.

"¡Qué! 'Ll me toman mucho tiempo, sólo para dar una docena de vampiros me llevó dos semanas. Y luego aquí en Inglaterra hemos exterminado a todos los pueblos perdidos, sólo hay grandes ciudades que están custodiados seguro, donde usted quiere tomar todos los seres humanos que nos sirven? "

"En Estados Unidos, tengo un viejo amigo que nos puede dar una mano. Ellos no pueden llegar allí y encontrar un medio de transporte va a ser fácil. El único problema es el tiempo que le toma para crear los monstruos, tengo por lo menos diez mil de los monstruos ". Marcos llegó a la conclusión y los vampiros en su lado amplió su boca, pero recuperó su compostura y Russell pensó.

"Veinte años más o menos, por lo menos tenemos tiempo para entrenarlos como debe y estará listo para el ataque." Russell dijo, y los otros dos vampiros permanecieron silenciosos ojos se agrandaron.

"Me parece muy bien, y luego volver en veinte años para tomar Seras Victoria". Marcos sonrió y lo hizo Russell.

"P-pero estás loco? Veinte años? Alucard Seras podía tomarla como su compañero ...". James respondió y Jarrod respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que lo que él ruberemo y nosotros sufrimos para tomarla antes de nosotros, que somos sus verdaderos compañeros, y no a él." Jarrod se rió entre dientes e incluso a otros vampiros se unió a él. Los cuatro vampiros salieron de la pequeña casa hecha su camino a su próximo destino. América.

Cerberus se puso de pie saltó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación de su amo y el aura de él en la sala de Seras.

" Tara, despierta. " Hound Negro golpeó su cabeza contra la mandíbula del blanco que poco a poco abrió los ojos.

" ¿Qué es? 'm cansado. " susurró Tara y cerró los ojos, pero el otro continuó golpeando su nariz contra la de ella.

" Nuestros anfitriones están de vuelta, hay algo extraño. Vaya a su amante . " El macho y la hembra, explicó pusieron de pie en un instante.

" ¿Qué? Ahora me voy. " Tara terminó y salió corriendo a la sala de Seras.

Alucard teletransportado dentro de la cámara de Draculina y lo puso en el interior del ataúd. Ella estaba durmiendo. Alucard continuó a mirarla y le tendió la mano enguantada para secarse las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro angelical.

"Yo Seras ...". Alucard se levantó para decir algo importante cuando un perro blanco abrió la puerta, cuando vio que Alucard tener en sus manos su señora empezó a gruñir y cambió su chaqueta en negro.

Alucard sonrió y cerró el ataúd, abrió otro portal, pero antes de cruzarlo.

"Cuida de ella, se destruye. Consolala Tan pronto como usted se despierta." Alucard pasado la puerta sin mirar al perro que gruñía.

Cerberus miró alrededor de la habitación, que había sentido una presencia, y que iba a encontrar. Se acercó al ataúd de su amo que extrañamente estaba abierta y sus ojos se abrieron como consecuencia de lo que vio en su interior. En el interior del ataúd era un niño lloriqueando en silencio, el pequeño vio la cara del enorme perro y lo agarró, confundiéndolo con el cañón de Tara. El perro negro se asustó y salió volando en el aire que el bebé comenzó a llorar en voz alta, molesta el perro corrió hacia el punto en que se cayó tan pronto como lo poco que fue blanco saltó y agarró haría si su amo no tenía poner en el centro.

Alucard sintió el pequeño grito cuando él entró en su habitación y lo vio en el aire mientras que Cerberus iba a agarrar con su boca, se puso en el camino y lo atrapó con una mano mientras con la otra se llevó al perro por el cuello.

"Silencio". Alucard murmuró al bebé en sus brazos que se convirtió instantáneamente en silencio por temor.

Cerberus se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a su maestro sacudió a la pequeña y dejar el control sobre su cuello.

"¿Por qué estaba en el aire?". El vampiro le preguntó al perro, girando a ver sus ojos llenos de ira

" C-Le ruego me disculpe, señor. Sentí una presencia en la habitación y me vine a ver, luego escuché ruidos extraños que provienen de su ataúd y lo vi, me agarró por la nariz y por la repentina acción que lo hizo subir en el aire, me iba a tomar, pero que se le adelantó, maestro. " Hound respondió su amo habría torturado si no había respondido.

Alucard escuchó a su sabueso, pero no vio la mayor parte de la pequeña en sus brazos que curiosamente ya no tenía miedo de él, y miró desde la parte superior hasta la parte inferior del bebé y se dio cuenta de una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano.

"Fuiste tú quien les causa este pequeño corte?". El vampiro feroz gruñó ante el estremecimiento perro.

"No , señor. 's sólo un rasguño, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado? ". En lugar de recibir una respuesta, Cerberus se vio arrojado contra una pared y el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Hay cosas de ti ... shhh, era un perro malo, no es mi intención asustarte." Alucard concluyó en voz baja.

El pequeño dijo algo ininteligible y se dio cuenta a continuación, utilizar el pensamiento para comunicarse con el vampiro en frente de él.

" Mamá ... ". Vladimir dijo en su mente como los ojos del vampiro se abrieron y él entienden por qué su Draculina estaba tan desesperado.

"Pequeño, no soy tu mamá., Pero por lo que he oído, ha enseñado bien para comunicarse con los vampiros y te hacen dormir durante el día, te ves como un vampiro." Alucard se rió un poco y le mostró algunos de sus recuerdos, en los que Seras lo alimentó y lo hizo dormir, insistiendo en esas dos necesidades.

"No soy la alimentación humana para darle, pero yo te puedo dar una pequeña gota de mi sangre para mantenerlo satisfecho." Alucard pasó un dedo entre los dientes para conseguir un pequeño corte. Llevó su dedo sobre la cara del bebé y dejó caer una gota luego se retira la mano para ver la reacción de la niña, que chupaba la sangre en la boca y se retorció de los brazos a la felicidad. El antiguo vampiro se rió entre dientes.

"Pensé que te gustaba mi sangre sólo a los de mi clase, me gusta tu disgusto, y extraño que eres feliz, te gusta su sabor es muy raro. 'Re fuerte." La pequeña acarició el rostro de la enorme vampiro sin miedo y éste se echó a reír. Fue verdaderos humanos odiaban su sangre, pero que era muy nutritiva. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Integra era joven y por curiosidad quería probar su sangre, el asco, pero no tocada por dos días para comer.

"¿Qué valor, nadie se ha atrevido a tocarme en los dos últimos siglos. Suficiente Pero ahora, usted ya debe estar en la cama, si usted no desea que el" padre "de su" mamá "morder por ser un niño desobediente. Dormir .. .. " Alucard murmuró el niño que obedeció al instante, pero en lugar de mantener los brazos cerca de su cuerpo, se aferró a la capa roja del vampiro y dijo una palabra antes de dormirse.

" Papá ... " . Vladimir susurró antes de acostarse y no vio las dos bolas rojas en él se ensanchan en el asombro y risa. El vampiro sonrió, pero se convirtió en una mueca al oír su perro gruñido.

Cerberus se levantó gruñendo cuando cruzó los ojos de su amo llenos de una furia terrible, finalmente, se quejó.

" Maestro, si me lo permites, me gustaría descansar. " Él quería descansar esa noche con Tara y el breve discusión con Alucard, se había debilitado.

"Ni se te ocurra". Alucard silbó y puso al bebé en una esquina dentro de su ataúd, la eliminación de las pequeñas manos de su abrigo, y recibió un pequeño gemido de protesta.

" Yo sé por qué, Maestro? ". iglesias y el Sabueso con precaución.

"Debido a que usted tendrá que hacer guardia a este niño durante el día y cuando me desperté problemas si el bebé llora o se lesiona a causa de sus dientes, que rasgar el uno a uno, lo entiendes?". Alucard dijo, acomodándose en el ataúd junto a la pequeña.

" Sí, señor . " Cerberus respondió sin dudarlo.

"Bueno," dijo Alucard, y se quedó dormido.

Cerberus se enfureció, porque de ese niño humano maldita no podía descansar, pero pronto vino a él, sin duda. Se acordó de la conversación con Tara especialmente cuando habló de un bebé humano.

" ¿Es este el famoso hijo, Vladimir? ". El perro preguntó a sí mismo.

La noche después de

Seras estaba envuelto en la oscuridad, cuando abrió los ojos. Trató de moverse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía.

"¿Dónde están?"

Desde la oscuridad apareció una luz que se hizo inmensa. Seras cierran los ojos a la luz brillante y cuando ella se acostumbró a la luz, la tristeza llenó su cuerpo.

Luz apareció en la escena donde Mark estaba encima, mientras los vampiros eran más de Vladimir, al igual que en su pesadilla.

"No ...". Seras empezaron a decir.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y cambió la escena, era ella la que estaba masacrando a los vampiros cuando terminó materializado frente al monstruo que le da un ambiente tranquilo y de repente se cortó los brazos y luego se seca hasta que se vuelven polvo.

"No ..".


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Otra escena mostró dónde Seras había aferrado firmemente a la tierra cerca de una mancha de sangre que tenía que ser la sangre. . . Vladimir.

"No". Seras lloró y se encontró en su ataúd.

"Vladimir?". Pide al Draculina, preocupado. Trató el bebé en el ataúd, pero no estaba allí.

"Vladimir?". Salió del ataúd para cumplir con la cara de sorpresa del viejo mayordomo con un cubo de hielo casi apoyada en la mesa.

"Vladimir?". Walter Ripete.

" Mierda, ahora que estoy diciendo? ". Draculina La iglesia en sí.

"Oh, lo siento Walter, que estaba hablando el nombre de Tara si ella habría ido bien si era un chico ... bueno ... yo no escuché la respuesta ... y luego lo repetí en voz alta ...". La chica mintió rezando para que el anciano caballero de creer sus palabras.

Walter sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero seguro que habrá sido una razón, y no dijo nada.

"Está bien, te has despertado de nuevo muy pronto, señorita-otra pesadilla?". Walter pidió cambiar de tema.

"S-sí ...". Seras dijo, bajando la cabeza, que no quería ver al mayordomo con los ojos brillantes.

"Relax, señora. No fue sólo una pesadilla. No molestarte más, la advertencia de que esta noche usted y Alucard tiene que limpiar un antiguo hospital en un pequeño pueblo, muy cerca de la aldea que ha limpiado la noche anterior." Mientras Walter habló, tomó el mapa que había marcado los pueblos destruidos por los vampiros y señaló una ciudadela con un dedo.

"Muy bien, gracias Walter." El Draculina le dio las gracias con su rostro todavía abajo.

Walter salió de la habitación, dejando el vampiro solo.

Tan pronto como oyó el golpe de la puerta, Seras se puso a llorar, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Tara, que estaba tratando de encontrar Cerberus sin dejar rastro. El perro no sabía que el otro tenía una tarea muy importante durante el día.

" ... Seras. " Tara quería hablar, pero la señora se volvió hacia ella y la miró con rabia.

"Se suponía que lo proteja, ¿por qué no vuelves cuando no encontró aquí? Es tu culpa." Seras gritó y salió.

" Yo quería volver, pero no pude. " Tara trató de decir a retroceder hacia la puerta.

"¿Por qué?". El Draculina preguntó airadamente, fue perdiendo el control

" Alguien ha cerrado las puertas y yo no podía ni siquiera advertirle . " Tara fue y abrió la puerta de la puerta con sus poderes, podía sentir la ira de la señora expanda, para escapar.

Seras iba a batir el lobo una risa cuando llamó su atención, se sintió la presencia de su amo y el de otra persona.

"Oh mujer policía, ¿por qué estás tan con su perro? No hice nada malo." Alucard habló y sonrió mientras la Draculina aún no había vuelto blanco, mientras que el perro estaba horrorizado y porque la puerta llegó el negro y porque no quería creer lo que vio flotando en las manos de Alucard.

"Cállate, Maestro. Esto no es asunto tuyo." Seras continuaron avanzando hacia Tara con su mano apretada en un puño.

Tara quería escapar, pero detrás de él, sintió el calor de otra piel.

" Tara, que está detenido. Dígale a su amante que mirar Alucard. Incluso tú que sería boquiabierto. " Cerberus habló con ella y ella obedeció detenido para ver lo que estaba flotando. "sólo su amante va a dar la vuelta, tenemos que irnos y no tendrá entrar en la habitación hasta que yo te diga. confiar en mí. " Y el lobo obedeció.

Tara se dirigió a su amante enojado.

" Seras ... mira. " Sabueso señaló de nuevo hacia Alucard.

"Cop ..." Alucard interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres?". Seras quebró de vuelta para mantenerse duro al ver a su amo mientras que los dos mastines salieron de la habitación, dejando sólo los vampiros.

"Nunca pensé que yo era tan bueno en ocultar cosas, sobre todo para mí. Tuve que averiguar por su actitud demasiado reservado, pero policía no pensaba que estaba tan mal para mantener a un niño pequeño como un bocadillo." El antiguo vampiro hablaba con el tono burlón que gira en el aire que el bebé todavía está dormido.

"Pero como se puede recordar ... los vampiros ... la sangre ..." Seras comenzaron a llorar cuando se acercó a su maestro y el niño no escuchó las palabras de Alucard.

"No te acerques más" Alucard le ordenó mientras lloraba, "hemos hecho una apuesta anoche y te perdimos, ahora me quedo con lo que esperaba. Sabemos es que durante siglos, no bebo la sangre de niños inocentes." Alucard tomó al bebé en sus brazos y la llevó a él cerca de sus colmillos.

Seras agarre del miedo de lo que dijo, pero se congeló cuando vio al niño cerca de los colmillos del vampiro.

"No". Alucard y Seras corrían trataron de apoderarse de la niña.

Alucard sonrió al ver a su cargo naciente hacia él, tiró el bebé en el aire y comenzó a llorar, y luego hacia arriba.

Seras saltó en el aire cuando vio al antiguo vampiro tirar al bebé en el aire y logró atraparlo.

Vladimir comenzó a llorar por el súbito despertar, pero pronto sintió que él agarró cerró los ojos, pensando que era el monstruo de la aldea.

" .. Vladimir. ". oyó una pequeña voz resonando en su mente y que reconoció a la persona. Abrió los ojos y vio la Draculina, llorando, le sonreía. Él se echó a llorar cuando vio a su madre llorando, gritando que él no le gustaba.

"Shhh ... es todo en estos momentos. No llores." Seras le dijo, meciéndolo y frotándose la cara.

El pequeño miró hacia atrás para conocer a los otros dos ojos rojos, similares a los de Draculina. Luchó de los brazos de la niña inclinándose hacia Alucard.

Alucard miró con atención la escena del Draculina con el pequeño. Él dio una media sonrisa, que estaba tocando, pero hizo una mueca al ver que el pequeño miró en su dirección y se inclinó sobre el Draculina para estirar los brazos hacia él. Él quería que yo le sostengo en sus brazos y él se echó a reír.

"Usted tiene que pedir permiso a su madre," dijo Alucard, que apunta a la Draculina que lo miraba con recelo.

Vladimir riaccomodò a los brazos de Seras y envió a sus recuerdos de ayer por la tarde, donde el rojo vampiro lo sacudió.

"Mamá ...". El pequeño repite, y acarició el rostro de su madre.

Los ojos de Seras se abrieron como resultado de la visión. Su maestro, vampiro psicópata y sangrienta, acunando a un bebé? Era absurdo, pero Vladimir quería estar en sus brazos y ella no podía decir que no. Se acercó con cautela a la oscuridad vampiro y le entregó el bebé.

El vampiro de pelo oscuro se rió un poco 'como Draculina no confiaba en él, pero finalmente le entregó el niño que estaba ansioso por estar en sus brazos. Lo tomó con cuidado y suavidad sentarse en su pecho, meciéndolo.

"Soy un vampiro muy mal y yo quiero que sea sólo para tenerte en mis brazos?". Alucard le mostró sus colmillos, en la creencia de que el niño se asustó, pero tuvo la reacción opuesta. El pequeño se rió y vencieron a su mano contra la nariz y él gruñó en broma, pero el humano no tenía miedo.

"Wawa". Vladimir tratado de decir la palabra que dije anoche, pero no pudo. Alucard hizo una mueca, pero en realidad fue un poco contento de escuchar el intento del bebé para llamar a papá, esa palabra trajo a la memoria algunos recuerdos, pero también una conversación hace dos siglos antes, cuando estaba con su última esposa, y se entristeció.

"C-Le ruego me disculpe, señor." Seras dijo, tomando el bebé, pero el otro lo abrazó a sí mismo.

"¿Para qué? Para mí se rompió la nariz con la mano? 'Re un poco la calma, sobreprotectora madre." Alucard bromeó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo no soy sobreprotectora, pero cauteloso. Saber qué tipo de persona que eres, que tenía que mantenerlo oculto." Seras ladró a la ofensiva, pero el vampiro alto rió. El niño tuvo problemas con los largos brazos del pelo oscuro vampiro, ella quería ir hacia abajo, y dejar que lo haga.

Vladimir recién molida pasó a cuatro patas, pero no se metió, y él se preparó con los pies, pero volvió a caer a cuatro patas.

Alucard intuido lo que quería hacer el pequeño y usado sus tentáculos oscuros para ayudarlo, pero él tenía que echar una mirada fría a Draculina, que no entendía, porque él quería que lo recogiera.

El muchacho sintió un mechón detrás de ella para ayudarle a levantarse, se inclinó sobre ellos e hizo un pequeño paso hacia Seras.

El joven Draculina pensó que el viejo vampiro le haría daño, pero se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones cuando vio Vladimir inclinan sus zarcillos a ponerse de pie y dar un paso.

"Vladimir ...". Seras susurró la pequeña y se volvieron hacia ella, los ojos del Draculina estaban en él, y él no se dio cuenta de que incluso el vampiro se volvió hacia ella.

Llamada Feeling el bebé empezó a caminar lentamente apoyándose cada cierto tiempo para zarcillo negro. Cuando llegó a Seras no tomó en brazos y se volvió hacia el otro vampiro, que vio sus esfuerzos con una sonrisa en su cara, y esta vez habló de la palabra que él quería tanto que decir.

"Papá." El bebé lloraba en la felicidad y comenzó a caminar hacia su "padre" que había sido inmovilizado. Alucard miró Draculina que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la cara toda roja de vergüenza.

"Yo, padre?-No puede ser él, mamá y papá no hicieron nada." Alucard dijo, y estalló en una carcajada.

"Maestro". Seras le gritó a su maestro, él entendió lo que quería decir. La simple idea de hacer lo que dijo Alucard implícitamente al niño, la hizo temblar y se vuelven más rojos que antes.

Vladimir no comprendió el concepto de sucio Alucard y puso sus brazos continua a llamar 'papá', mientras este estaba riendo.

"No hagas una escena, cop. No soy tan malo en la cama. 'Ll Sea amable con usted, la primera vez. Y luego, si tengo que engendrar un hijo que debo tener algún tipo de relación con su mamá." Alucard bromeó y la miró, lamiéndose los labios y vio a la chica muere de vergüenza.

"N-no, gracias. ¿No significa ser un juguete desechable de un vampiro como tú. Nunca se puede ser su padre, y estoy bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de hacerlo debido a su carácter." Seras dijo, con toda la rabia que podía encontrar.

"¿Crees que me conoces, Seras? Dime lo que sabes de mí? 'Soy muy curioso." Alucard dijo violar la oscuridad y se deslizó dentro de la pequeña, lo que enfureció a la chica. Las palabras del oficial de policía parecían penetrar en su corazón muerto durante siglos, pero no sólo que no siempre había sido una cosa que le atormentaba y esas palabras le ponía nervioso.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde enviarlo? ¿Quieres saber realmente lo que pienso de usted? Está bien, eres un hijo de puta del vampiro, el frío, el mal, arrogante, joker, psicópata, maníaco sanguinario y, por otra parte, ya que me has traído aquí no Nunca he visto cariñoso, gentil y amable como ahora con el bebé. Ahora dime dónde lo envía? ". Seras dijo todo lo que yo estaba pensando en la agonía de preocupación, pero se enojó cuando Alucard se echó a reír.

"La mujer policía, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso? Sí, soy todo lo que has dicho, pero hay una razón. Mi estado me obligó a ser una asesina despiadada, cuando yo era un ser humano había otras razones, pero esto no va a concierne, yo sé lo que significa lo que sientes porque he oído eso también. No sabes nada de mí, nada! envié a mi habitación para jugar con nuestros perros. Ahora le toca a mí decir lo que pienso de ti. Usted es pueril y desobediente. desde que te traje aquí, que siempre ha tenido miedo de mí, nunca bebió la sangre porque tenías miedo de perder su humanidad, el miedo de perder sus emociones. Qué estúpido, pero ... ". Alucard fijó el Draculina entrecerrando los ojos y aclarar el tono de su voz, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerla sufrir. "... Después de esto me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado, que eres un vampiro capaz y decidida. Han acordado velar por un ser humano, en la guarida de un vampiro, que lo protege y mantenerlo oculto a toda costa. 'Re valiente, no lo dudo." Alucard y sonrió mientras terminaba su incipiente se puso roja de vergüenza. El vampiro oscuro se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentada y Seras le susurró al oído.

"Cambiar el tema. 'S la derecha, la apuesta, usted pierde. Esta noche se quedará sin comida, gracias por la comida, cop." Alucard bromeó y tomó el paquete de la sangre sobre la mesa y descansando en él.

Seras podía creer que el discurso de su amo, que nunca había elogiado, y era extraño. Se sentó en una silla mirando a su maestro en la mesa mientras se hundía sus dientes en el paquete, trató de no prestar atención a los bultos y mirarlo. Señaló que no había que llevaba sus gafas, la chaqueta roja y corpiño negro, nunca habían visto fuera.

Alucard sintió los ojos de la chica en su cuerpo y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un brillo en pequeñas esferas rojas extraño deseo. Se rió un poco y sucio con unas pocas gotas de sangre en la camisa blanca, pasó sus dedos a las gotas y la recogió con su dedo índice y se lo entregó a Draculina.

"¿Quieres un poco ', mujer policía?". , Se preguntó.

Seras habían confundido por la pregunta, quisiera decir que no, pero tenía hambre. Se acercó a la guantera de su señor, y cuando fue expuesto frente a la lengua para lamer, pero se sentía bloqueado por vergüenza.

Ojos de Alucard creció enorme cuando vio la lengua de la niña a su dedo y simplemente se rió entre dientes cuando se detuvo con el rostro ardiendo. Apoyar el dedo en la lengua comenzó a lamerlo.

De pronto seras sentido el contacto de la lengua con el dedo de Alucard, escuchó el entusiasmo en su parte inferior del abdomen y empezó a lamer su dedo. Me miró a los ojos del vampiro antiguo para ver su reacción y vio sus bolas de un rojo brillante, miró hacia abajo, avergonzado cuando él tomó por la camisa blanca en el medio de los pantalones de una cornisa. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que su amo estaba emocionado, será debido a su lamer su dedo?

Alucard sonrió más al ver los ojos bien abiertos femeninos mirando algo por debajo de él.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, mujer policía? ¿Has visto algo que le interesa?". Preguntó Alucard, sonriendo con picardía, tal vez habría disfrutado de la noche.

El rostro de Seras se puso roja y se llevó el dedo de la boca de su maestro, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta embarazosa.

"Maestro, Walter me dijo que esta noche tenemos una misión ...". Seras cambiaron de tema.

"¿Qué prisa, tenemos toda la noche para occuparcene, también necesita todavía le dan una lección." Alucard explica y se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Esos demonios pueden estar fuera del edificio y matar a otros seres humanos ..." . Ella gritó, pero se puso rígido cuando Alucard se acercó a ella, quería decirle que se mantenga alejado cuando miraba a los ojos, todavía había una extraña luz en sus ojos. Tenía hambre de nuevo. Seras se levantó para ir a la puerta y su amo se la estaba siguiendo.

Alucard siguió lentamente a la chica mientras ella iba hacia la puerta que no se podía abrir.

"Mierda ...". El Draculina maldijo cuando la puerta no se abrió. Se quedó allí un momento, cuando oyó su señor detrás de ella mientras colocaba sus manos contra la puerta. Al igual que esa noche después de evocar su mastín, sólo que esta vez se quedó atorado entre la puerta y él. Se dio la vuelta y se puso cara a cara con él.

"La mujer policía, todavía estoy hambriento ..." dijo Alucard, mirando el cuello de la chica, aunque ella no había respondido caminó hasta el cuello.

Seras no podían hablar ni moverse, y cuando su amo le ocurrió cerca de su cuello, que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre se hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, ella no era capaz de mantenerse en equilibrio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su el cuello del hombre.

Alucard bebió su sangre y estaba encantado, tan bueno, que nunca había sentido nada igual, excepto por la noche que la cambió. Clavado en la puerta con su cuerpo cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se frotó su erección contra su vientre chica.

Seras no justificada la maravillosa sensación que sentía en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para ahogar un gemido que el hombre levantó en el aire y la colocó sobre la mesa.

Alucard oyó gemir a la chica y se sintió atraído. Se envolvió con sus brazos y se apoyó en la mesa, el ataúd era demasiado pequeño para hacer lo que quería. Se apartó de su boca chorreando de su sangre y sintió un gemido de protesta.

"Y entonces, si no se acuerda, me despidieron, mi parte lesionada necesita cuidado, usted me puede ayudar, Seras?".

Alucard bromeó, mirando con los ojos llenos de lujuria hacia su enorme erección. Se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió que algo de deslizamiento bajo la barbilla, la lengua de la mujer policía, y el cuello y, mientras tanto, por lo que estaba raspando sus colmillos contra su piel, dejando un poco de hilo de sangre. Alucard la soltó y se acercó a ella, haciéndola ir y venir contra el miembro de cuerpo que sobresale de la chica gimió, él quería estar dentro de ella inmediatamente.

Seras sintió que su cuerpo a quemar en el contacto que tenía con su maestro, se sintió embriagado con el olor embriagador. En un momento se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cuando estaba luchando contra él y recordó que él se estremeció cuando ella lamió el cuello y la barbilla. Estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de él le dio el impulso necesario para probar. En caso de contacto con la piel Alucard no pudo resistir y lamió el cuello y la barbilla, no tener miedo. Se sentía como el vampiro más alta frotó su pene contra su estómago excitado, lo que quería hacer, pero no estaba seguro.

" Al diablo con precaución. " Dijo y envolvió sus piernas en la vida del hombre.

Alucard al ver a su incipiente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para llevar su pene contra su ingle, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el calor y el olor entre sus muslos, ella estaba emocionado y ambos querían lo mismo. Seras dejó lamer su cuello y se volvió hacia él para responder a su pregunta.

"Sí, tal vez yo pueda ayudarle, señor." Seras dijo, haciéndole ronronear y entrecerrando los ojos.

Ojos de Alucard crecieron raja y no pudo resistirse a su ronroneo que la envolvió en sus brazos y dio un paso a través de un portal en la pared.

Cerberus, Tara y Vladimir estaban jugando persecución entre sí en los pasillos y luego al escondite. Los dos perros comenzaron a buscar al pequeño, olía su perfume en la habitación de Alucard.

" Me encanta este niño. Tú a comprobarlo dentro del ataúd, voy a ir al piano . " Cerberus ordenó y Tara obedeció.

" Piano? Alucard es un pianista? " . Tara tenía curiosidad por saber algo del maestro de su camarada.

" Sí, es muy bueno. Hace aproximadamente dos siglos, dos extrañas criaturas de un lugar lejano, lo enseñaron a él, pero no limitado a, el plan, otros instrumentos, se sintió fascinado por el instrumento lo tiene aquí, pero suena tan rara vez. 'll hablar con él una noche, cuando estamos solos, es una larga historia. Ahora deje que el niño " . Cerberus, dijo, y no volvió a hablar.

El pequeño estaba oculto en la parte inferior junto al piano, cuando oyó una enorme cama de pop junto a él, él se puso bajo los dos perros que esperan.

Tara marcada de arriba a abajo el ataúd negro, pero no encontró nada fue en la dirección de Cerberus.

Cerberus continuó para olfatear el aire y se registró en el piano. Nada. Entonces vio la silueta de una cama enorme y sentía más cerca la presencia del maestro. Él seguía mirando alrededor y vio un pequeño cuerpo debajo de la cama y después de una abertura en la pared lateral.

" Oh mierda, Tara debe salir de aquí me quedo con Vladimir. " el perro negro le gritó a la otra blanca, que empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta, mientras corría hacia el niño que seguía de pie debajo de la cama. Extendió la mano y lo agarró suavemente con los colmillos, pero ya era demasiado tarde su amo ya había entrado en la habitación.

" Oh, mierda ... " . juró el perro cuando oyó un golpe seco en la cama por encima de él.

Alucard se fue a su habitación con él Seras todavía. Materializada una cama debajo de ellos y se echó sobre ella.

"Seras." El antiguo vampiro murmuró mientras él la dejó caer sobre la cama. No se dio cuenta de que su perro y el niño debajo de ellos.

Seras no podían decir nada, ella sintió que sus fluidos salen de sus bragas cuando Alucard comenzó a cortar por la mitad con una mano la oscuridad camiseta que había comenzado con sus garras oscuro mientras que el otro se fue por la cinta cortándola en un tiro.

"Maestro ...". El Draculina ronroneó cuando el idioma de su maestro lamió uno de sus grandes pechos.

Alucard en toda su vida a los muertos vivientes nunca había visto nada igual avidez lamió su amplio pecho, saboreando la deliciosa carne.

"La mujer policía, de" mi nombre ... ". Alucard murmuró en necesidad con una mano mientras que él comenzó a dibujar círculos en sus pechos. El otro fue a arrebatar las bragas de la muchacha y comenzó a jugar con su pelo púbico.

"Pero .. Alucard." Ella dijo, pero él tuvo que gritar cuando sintió una mano entre en su intimidad.

Alucard cuando escuchó su nombre empujó con fuerza un dedo en la chica húmeda cueva haciéndola gritar de placer. Unido sus pechos al gusto de nuevo e hizo un movimiento repentino, uno de sus pezones mordidos beber su sangre, mientras que la mano pellizcando el otro pezón. Mientras bebía de ella, comenzó a hacer ir y venir dedo por la chica haciéndola gemir más.

Seras no podían entender por qué su amo de vez en cuando siento la necesidad de hacer esas cosas para usted, será debido a que se lame el dedo que desencadenó la reacción? O porque no era más que una necesidad del pasajero? Seras se entristeció por sus conclusiones. Alucard sólo había necesita un carajo nada más. Ella no habría dejado su virginidad a ese vampiro que la quería sólo como un objeto.

"Alucard, smet-". Seras querían decirle que pare, pero él no podía porque sentía dentro de su núcleo ya no los portazos de un dedo, en lugar de tres. Ella gritó, pero no fue por placer.

Alucard como mamaba de su pecho que ella decidió que era mejor para acelerar el tiempo y ha añadido dos dedos más dentro de la chica gritó, se detuvo porque ese grito desgarrador que los de las noches anteriores cuando Seras vio Vladimir desaparecer. Ese grito lleno de tristeza y soledad. Se apartó de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo para sanar las heridas que le habían causado.

"Maestro, por favor, deja", dijo Seras en voz baja, mirando lejos sobre su vampiro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres demasiado y he escuchado sus gritos." Alucard estaba molesto porque su Draculina le dijo que se detuviera.

"Cry? ... Yo no quiero, porque yo soy un juguete que se puede reemplazar fácilmente. No, señor, no voy a ser una zorra de un vampiro repugnante como tú." Seras gritó a gruñir y se sentó en el borde de la cama y lloró, hizo decir esas palabras, pero era su deber, en ese momento tuvo que luchar contra su demonio que quería ser follada brutalmente por el macho, pero la razón prevaleció.

Alucard no podía entender por qué, que tenían el deseo y ambos estaban entusiasmados al grano. ¿Por qué no quiere? Él la dejó ir por debajo de él y vio cómo se movía arrastrándose hacia el extremo de la cama, vio cómo se movía con elegancia su culo duro y quería entrar. Tenía ganas de estar dentro de ella. Se acercó a ella por detrás, quitándose la camisa y un abrazo.

"Yo ... yo ... yo quiero ...". El succiandole dijo a su lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el descubrimiento de la clavícula.

Seras se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero si quería salvar su virginidad tenía que ir, incluso si las palabras y los besos de su maestro la hizo emocionado.

" Mamá ... ". Seras escuchó haciendo eco en su cabeza, la voz de Vladimir. Salió de esa dicha que su amo le estaba dando y se puso seria. Si tenía que perder su inocencia habría hecho con el hombre que sabe corresponder a sus sentimientos y su amo no podría ser, podría ser celoso de su niño humano, de su apego, su amor y podría matar.

"No, no puedo no me deja." Seras gruñó y se levantó para irse, pero su amo la abrazó.

"No quiero que ..". El antiguo vampiro murmuró seductoramente movido sus besos en el cuello y la espalda.

Seras no podía dejar de temblar en ese cambio de posición, pero no podía dejar que lo haga, que tuvo que abandonar. Gruñendo y con toda la fuerza que podía despegar sus manos y su amo de su vida y se levantó para irse.

Alucard se sorprendió de lo Draculina se liberó de su agarre. Él quería que la llevara por la muñeca, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio el Draculina meterse debajo de la cama para conseguir algo y gritos escuchados.

Seras estaba tratando de encontrar su ropa estaba hecha jirones y, aunque se dio cuenta de la camisa y los pantalones por debajo de lo que estaba a punto de agarrar su cola cuando lo veía debajo de la cama. Ella bajó aún más y vio dos siluetas. Un perro negro de grasa y un bebé entre sus piernas. Ella vino a recoger al niño, pero consideró que el perro se quejó.

"No se preocupe usted no hace nada, por favor dar a mí." Seras dijo, dándole una sonrisa a tranquilizar al perro asustado.

Cerberus dio al bebé entre sus piernas para el cuidado de Draculina, teniendo cuidado con los colmillos, pero no vio a su otra mano para acariciar, que dejó el hocico y se estremeció, pensando que iba a golpear.

"No hagas nada, salir." Seras le aseguró y el perro salió de debajo de la cama, temblando por el castigo de su amo.

Alucard no entendía por qué la chica estaba diciendo esas palabras, pero cuando la vio salir de debajo de la cama con el bebé dormido en sus brazos y su perro negro a su lado, empezó a gruñir. Ahora entendía por qué su Draculina no quería estar con él a causa de los dos que estaban debajo, el niño probablemente había llamado. Él la miró con perro ira que estaba temblando a causa de su aspecto.

Cerberus sabía que cuando Seras y Vladimir se irían, su amo sería severamente castigado, se acercó a las piernas temblando de Seras y miró al vampiro.

Seras sintió el perro a su lado a temblar y miró, miró aterrorizada y luego se dio cuenta de la expresión de su maestro. Usted puede leer claramente "estás muerto." Cuando el perro se le llamó la atención que ella empezó a hablar con su amo.

"M-master, me voy y me llevo conmigo es Vladimir es su perro." Ella dijo, como si estuviera en control, pero se quedó en silencio cuando la oscuridad vampiro miró con frialdad.

Alucard se enfureció al oír estas palabras y gruñó.

"La mujer policía, usted y su ser humano repugnante que puede salir, pero eso es mi mastín y no se puede decidir por él, tengo que enseñar este mastín una dura lección y no puede ponerse en el camino." Gruñó, pero fue sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica que se acercó a él.

Seras estaba asustado por las palabras de su maestro, pero me sentí lo siento por eso mastín miedo y vino a su señor. Él sintió que tenía un cierto efecto en él y tal vez podría salvar Cerberus de la furia de su amo, se sonrojó un poco "de hacer, pero lo que él pensaba que tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a su amo, que gruñó y se sentó en su regazo y se envolvió con sus manos detrás de su cuello.

"Hazlo por mí ...". Seras dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y hacerle ronronear.

Alucard, no podía ceder, era demasiado orgulloso, incluso si esa mujer le preguntó semidesnuda.

"No". El susurró fríamente al oído.

Seras recibieron una emoción para la disidencia, pero sus tácticas no se detuvo allí, su rostro se acercó a ella y se pasó una mano por su pecho desnudo y musculoso en la parte inferior.

Ojos de Alucard ensancharon cuando vieron la mano de la mujer bajó a su pecho, no iba a darse por vencido.

Seras sonrojó un poco cuando sintió algo en sus manos sobresalir, vergüenza dio paso a una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a masajear el eje de su amo.

"Alucard, ¿estás seguro?". Pidió lamiéndose los labios.

"Por supuesto, habrá convencido de lo contrario, Servo". Él respondió con frialdad, y ella sintió que su mano se mueve arriba y abajo, hasta que sintió que apretar.

Seras el fondo de su alma estaba llena de vergüenza para el acto, pero tenía que hacerlo y después de contestar a su amo empezó a menear la erección para aplastarla, ella no sabía si ese gesto iba a cambiar de opinión en el vampiro, pero dentro de sí mismos se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando porque los antiguos colmillos de vampiro expuestos, parecía estar en el dolor.

Alucard no pudo evitar exponer y colmillos para mantener el gesto audaz de su naciente le dolía a morir, no era dolor, sino placer si continuaba de esa manera él podría tomar a la niña y violarla en ese momento, pero no pudo, c ' había algo en él que le impedía.

"Que así sea, se lo quite." Alucard tuvo que renunciar en el final y fuerte apretón en su miembro Seras afloja y se alejaba sin siquiera un vistazo a la primera curva.

Cerberus fue dejado en la incredulidad en la escena, su maestro le había dado una decisión a causa de una mujer vampiro. El Draculina volvió hacia él y al niño que había mantenido hasta ese momento en el aire y lo atrapó abrazándolo.

Seras recogido Vladimir dormido y dio un paso a través de un portal con el mastín negro.

Mientras tanto, Tara había escapado como le había dicho a su compañero y se escondió dentro de la habitación de su señora hasta que vio a un portal abierto en el centro de la habitación. Salió de su señora en sus brazos y luego Vladimir Cerberus. El mastín blanco corrió hacia el roce negro debajo de su cuello y lamer la cara de felicidad e hizo lo mismo el otro.

Seras mientras entraba en su habitación vio a su mastín ir a la otra, que iba a regañarla, pero tuvo que callar cuando los vio abrazando amorosamente. Ella fue a la caja y puso al niño dormido y se volvió hacia los dos mastines que había acurrucado, se cernía sobre el negro uno blanco que se lame las patas mientras que el otro lamió la espalda. En esa etapa de Seras vino a la mente, es a causa de sus mastines que ahora ella estaba siendo perseguida por su amo, como si fuera un perro es una hembra en celo? Blushed ante la idea.

"Los vampiros entran en celo? Por esta razón, así que Mark trató de hacerme?". Ella preguntó a sí misma, y r03;r03;un momento después sintió la intrusión de su amo en su habitación, se vistió como de costumbre y sin gafas de sol.

"¿Quién es Mark?". Alucard preguntó irritado y se sentó en una silla poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa.

"Un fanático de vampiros ... ¿qué quieres? Si estás aquí para convencerte de mi decisión, olvídalo." Seras respondió y se sentó en el ataúd y se quedó en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de vampiros, no había demasiado silencio de vez en cuando interrumpida por un sonido de los dos mastines, con solo escuchar los sonidos Alucard abrió la boca.

"Se dice que cuando los perros de dos vampiros se aparean, los propietarios están destinados a estar juntos ...". Alucard le dijo, mirándola mientras caminaban hacia su armario al cambio, parecía querer ignorar.

Seras estaba asombrado esta explicación, si sus perros habían convertido en compañeros significa que ella tendría que ser la compañera de Alucard, pero si estaba mintiendo sólo para cerrar de golpe dentro de ella? Hizo una mueca y dio un vistazo, se fue a su armario a cambiar, haciendo caso omiso de su amo, que la miraba mientras se cambiaba, no habría hecho mucha diferencia o no, él ya la había visto desnuda.

"¿Por qué no pones algo realmente atractivo, ¿no?". Tara sugirió mientras es mimado perro y vio al otro como su amante se puso rígido de repente sacudiendo vigorosamente la puerta de armario.

"q-qué? 'Ya estoy en el equilibrio entre la vergüenza y la ira, y tú me pides que poner en algo realmente sexy delante de este maldito vampiro que intentó conseguir un cono de follarme? ... Estás loco." Seras respondió, en buen estado en su armario.

"Bueno, tal vez usted desea poseer, pero desde que me conozco tus nobles razones para no hacerlo. Entonces, ¿qué le dirías a vestirse sexy pero no demasiado lejos? ¿No le gustaría ver a su baba jefe y gruñido de frustración de que no se puede tener? Créeme que será divertido" . Tara le dijo de una manera muy persuasiva y cambió su manto en negro asustando a otro perro a su lado, después de todo la lujuria era un oscuro deseo tan mal.

"Tranquilo, amigo. Mi manto ha cambiado como el daño se insertó en mi mente como en el de mi señora.", Dijo Tara a su compañero, lo que le ronroneo.

"Oh, eso significa que mi amo sufrirá un impacto de lo que ocurrirá en un momento?". Cerberus también se preguntó cómo sus ojos se iluminaron con la lujuria.

"Pero sin duda, pero por encima de un determinado dispositivo que se encuentra en medio de sus pantalones.", Dijo Tara, provocando la risa de algún perro a su lado.

Seras pensó que bien a las palabras de su mastín, aunque la idea no le gustó mucho, viendo su regate maestro detrás de ella hubiera sido mucho más divertido. Tomado del armario la ropa interior nueva y ponerla luego me paro un momento para decidir qué poner, pero no sólo por eso, para que el vampiro atrás para admirar en ropa interior. Tomado ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa de color burdeos que empató poco a poco, para que el hombre era una agonía que mostrar.

Alucard estaba confundido por el contorno del perro blanco, pero luego se quedó atónito al ver a su niña cambiarse de ropa delante de él. La vio cuando te pones a la lavandería, haciéndole ver su culo es firme y suave. Cuando él estaba en ropa interior sintió que su polla se ponía rígido a tanta belleza, por lo mucho que quería estar dentro de ella, hacerla gritar de placer y follar más violentamente cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Él gruñó cuando vio a la niña llegar ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y una blusa lentamente de color rojo oscuro, que estaba emocionado y maldita mujer que conocía, porque cambió tan lentamente que hacerle entender 'ver pero no tocar'.

Seras sonrió al oír el gruñido vampiro detrás de ella, podía oír gruñir cada vez más fuerte cuando ella había terminado de cambiar.

"Estoy listo, el Maestro." Seras dijo, inocente y en el momento en que terminó de hablar, oyó un ruido aterrador de detrás de ella, se había roto la mesa, en el instante en que él se volvió y fue arrebatado, empujó contra el armario cerrado, durante los cuales el niño en el ataúd empezó a llorar. Él gruñó contra su maestro cuando su lengua bífida lamió alrededor de su cuello y luego llenarlo de besos, mientras se golpea contra ella con su polla muy hinchada, mucho más que antes. No podía dejar de quejarse de que su cuello fue perforado por sus colmillos afilados, continuó para cerrar de golpe en su contra cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Alucard perdió el control cuando su siervo terminó de hablar que la detuvo contra el armario y su cuerpo y comenzó a cerrar de golpe su polla contra su estómago. Quería tomarla en ese momento, pero su demonio le detuvo. Enfurecido cuando el niño detrás de ella se puso a llorar y me mantenga rockin cada vez más feroz, como si realmente estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales, ella quería llevar a esos malditos pantalones y entrar en ella.

" Maestro, usted no puede tomarlo. Si lo hace, se pierde . " Cerberus, dijo, mientras ella sostenía con las patas más pequeñas que el perro gruñó contra el vampiro.

Seras no podía decir si era de experimentar placer o la ira contra su maestro, los gruñidos de Tara desvió la mirada de su reflexión.

" Seras debe rechazar violarti sabiduría puede de vez en cuando. Encontrar la fuerza para salir y calmar Vladimir Alucard lo mataría si continúa haberse detenido . " Tara gritó mientras trataba de llegar a ella, pero mantuvo su perro oscuro.

Seras utiliza todo su poder para rechazar a su amo que se detuvo y se deslizó hasta el suelo e ir al niño inmediatamente se calmó tan pronto como se encontró en los brazos de un vampiro.

"Usted será el mío, Seras. Eres un vampiro, ¿cómo se puede encontrar la felicidad de ese hombre de la basura? ... El no es tu hijo." El gritado y hecho llorar. Cuando logró calmarse se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, él se acercó a ella, pero esto se fue gruñendo mientras llora. Él le había hecho daño, gruñó y abrió un portal.

"Quédate aquí con él, voy a ir solo para exterminar bicho raro." Alucard dijo en voz baja, y desapareció en la brecha.

Seras se puso en el ataúd con el niño, mientras que los dos mastines trataron de consolarla por lamiendo su rostro surcado de lágrimas carmesí. Seras sentían lágrima de las palabras de su maestro, él la había herido diciéndole que Vladimir no era ni podía ser su hijo, porque era la verdad. Pasó una hora y se quedó dormido mientras que los dos sabuesos agazapados junto al féretro, uno frente al otro.

"Tu señor es un monstruo." Tara dijo que Cerberus con tristeza y la ira.

"No siempre fue así, que anhela una novia ... y un hijo." Cerberus, dijo a sus quejas, que era la verdad.

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no con calma y por qué perdió el control?".

"Tiene miedo de que podría perder una vez más a su novia. Ahora que estamos solos, te diré lo que le pasó a mi maestro cuando fue capturada por la familia Hellsing ...". Cerberus habló y empezó a contar.

Mientras tanto, Alucard fue abandonado en el hospital por matar a los demonios y monstruos, pero él tan lentamente que parecía no querer terminar la misión, él no volver a la mansión. Hizo su camino a través de los necrófagos hasta el maestro vampiro-y matarlo. Él era un hombre de unos veinte o treinta años, su cabello era de un marrón chocolate y su rostro tenía una expresión de horror al verlo, Alucard se acercó a él para matarlo.

"Por favor no me mate. Pity, Juro no matar más humanos ... No me mate." El vampiro le rogó, fallando miserablemente.

"Dame una buena razón para ser capaz de salvar, la basura." Alucard tuvo por mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué ... Me han llamado ... si no fuera así me habría quedado a dormir de nuevo por otros cien años ... oí un grito que me despertó y me atrajo ... hay rumores de que en Londres hay una la leyenda del vampiro ... ". El monstruo se detuvo cuando escuchó una pistola en la cabeza y siguió a implorar el vampiro oscuro de sobra.

"Leyenda de la que usted habla? Talk." Alucard apuntó su Jackall contra el cráneo del monstruo, sentía curiosidad por esa declaración.

"A-c-Algunos vampiros decir que al principio de la creación del hombre, la primera mujer, Eva, y el primer hombre, Adán, así como tener los hijos que están hablando acerca de los cristianos, tuvieron otra hija que fue secuestrada por Lucifer que la violó y fue padre de una descendencia femenina, Sieran, que vivió durante mucho tiempo en el infierno. ¡Al diablo la hija de Lucifer no podía ni envejecer ni enferma, pero un día, Sieran logrado escapar de su padre, con la ayuda la madre que más tarde fue asesinado, y entró en el mundo terrenal, donde su padre no podía soportarlo. Se dice que conoció el mundo en el siglo X después de Cristo y que fue padre de los niños con los seres humanos, pero a diferencia de ella, se hizo mayor, sin embargo, y se enfermaron y, finalmente, pasó a vagar de país en país, sin dejar de ver a sus seres queridos envejecen y mueren. Sieran Mientras continuaba procrear nadie podría sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para ver a su prole se multiplican, de hecho, sus hijos e hijas murieron en jóvenes edad. Algunos creen que Sieran posteriormente devuelto a su padre la castigó haciendo que se vive en ese mundo de los seres y le dio una sed de sangre, otros dicen que han conocido a uno de los vampiros más antiguos de toda la historia y que ha cambiado. Pero en ambos casos, Sieran, después de la maldición o la transformación comenzó a procrear sólo hijas, como ella, y que pronto comenzaron a procrear en su período fértil. Cuando ahora los descendientes de Sieran era muy amplia, el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a perseguirlos y quemarlos. La descendencia de Sieran se reconoce fácilmente por su aspecto magnífico y terrible al mismo tiempo, todos fueron asesinados, así Sieran. Algunos rumores dicen que la dinastía sobrevivió una hija, que tenía Sieran por un ser humano, el único en el cual fluyó la sangre de los seres humanos, perseguir a los toros confusas como cualquier otra mujer hermosa, porque, a diferencia de las otras hijas de Sieran, tenía más humano que demonio. El sobreviviente nunca supo quién era la madre y no sabía siquiera que su antepasado, que crecía, y se reproduce murió, pero se las arregló para procrear al menos una hija, que siguió con la dinastía inconscientemente. En nuestra civilización vampiro que se dice que se trata de un semi-vampiro de esa manera debido al tiempo que el lado vampiro que se duermen en el sueño eterno, hasta que algunos de estos descendientes fueron mordidos por otros vampiros que despertaron el lado vampiro. Estos vampiros se dice que están cumpliendo con los descendientes de Sieran siempre serán más fuertes y pueden procrear una nueva especie de vampiros pura sangre, gracias a la sangre que fluye en las venas de Lucifer. Ninguno de los niños fue capaz de acceder a las noticias, parece que han existido y existen, pero los familiares los mantienen ocultos, ya que pueden crear otros tipos de vampiros aún más poderosos. Por desgracia, parece que todos los descendientes de Sieran ya tienen un compañero destinado a causas imprevistas, y que si el compañero desaparece esto también perece. Para esto son leyendas, los descendientes de Sieran que todavía no había una pareja, se dice, que richiamassero los vampiros más antiguos y poderosos para aparearse y continuar la dinastía ".

En el tercer piso de un edificio abandonado, Alucard se siente con la atención a la leyenda de los descendientes de Sieran, que había heredado de su antecesor don de la fertilidad.

"¿Cómo se puede reconocer a estas chicas?". Preguntó Alucard, dejando a su control sobre el fenómeno.

"Estas perras recuerdan los vampiros y huelen maravilloso, también se asemejan en cierto modo al principio, Sieran." El monstruo explicó sorprendido de que la oscuridad vampiro lo dejó ir.

"Ya sabes cómo era la Fuente?". Alucard preguntó con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una sorpresa después de la respuesta del monstruo.

"Se dice que estos vampiros tienen sentimientos que sólo los humanos tienen ... ¿Cómo apariencia física, creo que ellos dicen que son mujeres muy jóvenes con ojos azules o verdes, los ojos de Sieran se describen como una mezcla de los dos colores." The Freak explicó y comenzó a retroceder.

"Ahora que he dicho lo que quería saber, le doy una oportunidad. 'El ll le da diez segundos para salir de mi campo de visión, si no me veré entonces usted va a vivir si no lo hace ...". Alucard levantó su inteligente y quitó el seguro con colmillos.

El fenómeno comenzó a correr fuera del edificio, mientras que en su mente Alucard empezó a contar.

"Uno ... dos ... tres ... cuatro." El vampiro corrió tan lejos como sea posible de ese pueblo y se dirigió hacia el norte, se paró cerca de la costa sur de Inglaterra, y siguió corriendo.

"Seis ... siete ... ocho ... nueve."

El monstruo no lo oyó de nuevo la voz de Alucard en su cabeza, que estaba casi en la costa norte de Irlanda.

"No me vas a encontrar nunca," dijo en una sensación terrible cuando el hielo a través de la columna vertebral.

"Diez". Alucard apareció detrás del monstruo y le disparó en la nuca del vampiro, que no tuvo tiempo de gritar, que se convirtió en polvo.

Alucard sonrió al ver el montón de polvo para ser llevado por el viento hacia el mar, pero se puso serio al instante y luego triste. Se volvió hacia el sur, a Londres, a Seras Victoria y comenzó a recordar.

Dos siglos antes

Escena retrospectiva

En una noche de verano era una figura oscura que miente en una colina que mira la luz de la luna.

"Vlad, ellos van a desaparecer, no vienen a su encuentro?". Una voz sutil y femenina habló detrás de la figura oscura, pero esto no es la sierra, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La mujer se sentó sobre su pecho y le besó en la mandíbula.

"Vlad, ¿qué estás pensando?"

El hombre sonrió y rodó para que la mujer estaba ahora debajo de él, durante el cual ella se echó a reír.

"Oh Vlad, ¿no es hora de que nuestros queridos amigos están esperando por nosotros ...". La joven le habló al oído.

"No creo que se a tientas un lugar para crear su descendencia." Vlad dijo mientras besaba su mandíbula.

"¿Por qué eres tan insensible acerca de este tema? Déjame ir." La mujer lo empujó y pensó en el extraño comportamiento de su amada, y se acordó de por qué.

"Vlad, yo no sabía que ...". No terminó que dos poderosos secuestrados sus labios en un beso apasionado y cuando Vlad dejó terminar la frase.

"Yo quería un hijo." Alucard regresó tumbado en la hierba y miró a la luna.

"Vlad ...". Ella lo abrazó y le dijo, sin embargo, su oído.

"Me gustaría también." Esas palabras quedaron congelados Vlad los pobres y la miraron.

"Me gustaría tener un hijo, pero por desgracia nuestra especie no parece ser capaz de tener ...". Los cabellos largos negros mujer terminaron y se fueron a un lado de Vlad.

"¿Quién dijo que los vampiros no pueden procrear si alguien aún no se ha probado? Creo que debemos tratar, en su lugar." Vlad le dirigió una mirada muy travieso y ella se echó a reír.

"Usted ... usted es insaciable." El vampiro cambió la cara del hombre con su mano, que él se rió entre dientes, y se puso de ambos.

"Vamos, vamos a ellos, Vlad."

"Sì, Mina".

Ellos arrastraron delante de su casa, donde sus amigos los estaban esperando. Eran una mujer muy joven y un hombre, sino de sus ojos se podía ver su enorme poder.

Mina y la mujer se abrazaron mientras Vlad y el hombre comenzaron a discutir

"Espero que puedan darse cuenta de su deseo de crear una nueva vida ... pero me preguntaba si ya tiene en mente cuando regrese, Mina sentir tu ausencia." Vlad se volvió hacia el hombre.

"Creemos que en un par de siglos, también annoieremo sin ti y nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero no podemos descuidar los deberes que ... yo todavía espero que usted también puede realizar su deseo." El hombre terminó de hablar de una manera muy enigmática.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Sabemos muy bien que nuestra especie no pueden tener hijos." Vlad comenzó a irritarse, pero tenía curiosidad por entender lo que quería decir esa criatura.

"Quién sabe, tal vez no es del todo cierto que su especie es estéril. Quizás Mina es ...". El hombre se vio truncada por su novia.

"Tú, querida, no deberías decir esas cosas, por lo que se puede saber el futuro, cambia así que cállate." La mujer regañó el hombre, y, finalmente, los cuatro se echó a reír. Después de los últimos saludos la extraña pareja creó un portal y entró dejando sólo los dos vampiros en frente del castillo.

"Me dijo que tal vez Quach que podemos ir." Vlad dijo, y miró de cerca la reacción de la Mina en un primer momento se congeló y luego se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro.

"Bueno, vamos a ir a trabajar, ¿no?". Mina saltó a los brazos de su amada que él la llevó al castillo y esperó el regreso de sus extraños amigos.

Nota:

el fics no esta completo

pero me gusto

asi q se alguien se inspira en escribir un fics por este, o se le ocurre escribir una continuacion

EvilAngel988 publico este fics en el 2012, era su primer fics, y no publico mas


End file.
